


First for Everything

by barnaby317



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is so gay, F/F, First Times, Kara is even gayer, Supergirl au, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: Acting CEO of Prince Incorporated Kara Prince meets Alex Danvers, they have a one night stand. A few months later, an alien attacks National City, a masked Supergirl arrives on scene along with D.E.O agent Alex Danvers. When Supergirl falls to the earth unconscious and unmasked, Alex realises exactly who she spent the night, learning previously unexplored Sapphic pleasures, with.Or...Kara and Alex are not related, in any way, and things get a little out of control.





	1. Notes

Some things that you need to know before progressing forward into this story: This story does contain KALEX romance however they are not related (yet) in this fic. This is a complete AU where they did not know each other for thirteen years.

Kinda, mostly canonical, both TV and comic, except maybe Prince Incorporated, I don’t think that actually exists anywhere in the DC universe. Who am I kidding? This is totally AU! Kara’s the experienced gay, given her adoptive mothers own upbringing, and Alex is the baby gay. 

What if Superman didn’t even consider the Danvers’ as Kara’s guardians? What if he’d considered an ex-girlfriend with a secret identity? What if instead of becoming an assistant/reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media, Kara became an acting CEO of her adoptive mother’s company while said mother was taking a year away from humanity. The timeline is a little screwed too, Kal (Clark) is a little older than he should be. Kara arrived after having spent 22 years in the Phantom Zone but both of their arrivals happened a little earlier. This then means that I’ve gotten Kara around the same age as Alex (or tried to).

Also, Kara does not have and nor can she grow/spawn a penis so assume that when their centres come in contact that Kara ejaculated, secreted some sort of substance packed with genetic material similar to sperm and impregnated Alex.

As a side note: I am not a mother, I have not experienced being in labour and nor do I _plan_ to be. Most of the gear in this fic I learned from my good friend _Google_. I apologize if I step on any toes in relation to the subject matter.

The “exercise-induced asthma” line is courtesy of Chyler, a quote in her IMDB bio.

This came from my own head lovelies, please don't hate me for it. All mistakes belong to me.

 

{PS, this is my first EPIC, 20,000+ word fic, completed and posted. I had another DWP fic that was actually my first but sadly never completed it.}


	2. First Time = Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, meet Kara.

“Come here often?”

Kara smirked and rolled her eyes at the cheesy pick-up line. The woman standing beside her was wearing a ‘typical butch’ outfit consisting of a flannel checked shirt, the sleeves rolled to just above the elbows and faded, holey denim jeans. Her dark coloured hair (brunette maybe, Kara couldn’t tell in the low lighting) was styled in a crew cut. The only thing that really gave the woman away as being a woman was the rather large swell in her upper chest.

Kara slipped her left hand into the left pocket of her Capri pants, easily slipping the fake engagement ring onto her finger before turning to fully face the woman “I’m sorry. I’m meeting my fiancée here.”

“Yeah? Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be tied down by one woman.”

Kara looked over to the door quickly, looking for an easy escape. Seeing an intriguing woman walk through the door, she turned back to the woman beside her “I have to go, she’s here.” Stepping up to the bar beside the newcomer, she signalled the attendant “martini, dirty and a drink for my friend here.”

The woman beside her looked at her puzzled “do I know you?”

“Just, please, go with it” Kara slipped the ring off her finger and back into her pocket “see that butch at the other end of the bar?” She nodded in the general direction “she was trying, and not succeeding, to pick me up. You are now my girlfriend and if you please do this for me I will owe you a million.”

“A million what?”

“Dollars, diamonds. You name it, I can give it to you.”

“Eh” the woman shrugged “not the worst way to spend my evening.”

“I’m Kara” she held out her hand to the woman beside her.

“Alex” the woman replied. The bartender looked at the two of them, waiting patiently for Alex’s drink order “whiskey, neat.”

Kara took a moment to study the feminine body standing just an inch or two shorter than her own five-eight frame. Clad in tight black jeans, light grey sweater top and black leather bomber jacket, Alex was exactly the type of woman Kara would usually fall into bed with quite easily and if she played her cards right, would be falling into bed with tonight.

When the bartender placed the tumbler of amber liquid in front of Alex, Kara picked up her martini and saluted Alex “cheers.”

Alex tilted her glass in Kara’s direction before tipping the contents quickly down her throat and grimacing as it burned its way down. “Woo” she muttered as she signalled the attendant for another. “So, since you’re my girlfriend, you are paying the tab, right?”

“Absolutely” Kara nodded and sipped at her martini, she generally enjoyed the taste since alcohol didn’t affect her Kryptonian physique. “So, Alex, what do you do?”

“FBI.”

Kara nodded “which branch?”

“Investigation.”

“Classified I take it? Given your one word answers.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Kara shook her head “no need to apologise, we’re strangers.”

“Um” Alex looked her over uncertainly “what about you?”

“Business, actually. My adopted Mom has taken a leave of absence and left me in charge.”

Alex’s eyebrow rose before she could control it “you are kind of young.”

“But I learned a lot and very quickly.” Kara defended.

Alex turned to her holding up her hands in a placating gesture, “not accusing, just observing.”

Kara watched as Alex slammed back her second glass of whiskey “bad day?”

“I lost an agent,” Alex looked away “a damn fine agent, with a stupid decision.”

The blonde turned sad eyes to watch Alex in profile, noting the way that the dark-haired beauty’s face sank under the pain she was obviously supressing. “Can you talk about it?”

“Not really.” She signalled the attendant again “I don’t do this very often.”

“Get drunk?”

Alex smirked and shook her head “talk to women in gay bars, in fact this is the first time I’ve been in one.”

Kara could not hide her surprise “you’re not gay?”

“A friend of mine recently opened my eyes to the fact that I may be but I’ve never done this” she admitted shyly.

“Huh” Kara muttered quietly “well there’s a first time for everything I guess.”

Alex sloshed the amber liquid in her glass, seemingly lost in thought, before tipping it down her throat “wanna get out of here?”

“You sure?” Kara asked as she stood back from the bar.

“Now or never” Alex seemed to whisper to herself. “Yes, I’m sure” she confirmed.

The blonde pulled her phone from the right, side pocket of her Capri pants and sent a text message “my driver will be right outside in a few minutes.”

The ride to the penthouse apartment that Kara lived in was short, thankfully, giving Alex less of a chance to back out. Boy, was she nervous and she couldn’t figure out why. It’s not like having sex with another woman was exactly that hard, in theory. In practice, she supposed there was going to be that awkward fumbling stage, like most first times but she knew she was ready for this.

Almost as soon as the door opened to the penthouse, Kara slipped their jackets off and had Alex pressed against the wall, their lips locked and tongues duelling. Alex sighed happily into the kisses and all her nerves flew out the window, she could do this.

“Bedroom?” Kara groaned out when she broke apart for air. Taking Alex’s nod as confirmation, she took her hand and lead her through to the huge master bedroom. Alex took one brief look around the room before Kara took her focus again “are you totally sure?”

Nodding once, Alex initiated another kiss and allowed her hands to fall at Kara’s hips. With each intake of breath between kisses, Alex trailed her hands up and down Kara’s sides and with each small moan of encouragement, grew closer to Kara’s still covered breasts. Slowly bringing her hands around to the front, she unclasped the buttons of the powder blue shirt Kara wore and pushed it off her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, Alex took a moment to admire the lace covered breasts before her.

Kara grasped the hem of the light sweater Alex wore before tugging gently, asking permission. Alex nodded and allowed the garment to be pulled over her head. By some unspoken agreement, they each reached back and unclasped their bras at the same moment, slipping them down their arms.

Alex stepped forward again, bringing their bare chests together at the same time as Kara smashed their mouths back together in a heated kiss.

Bringing her hands around to the front, she tugged on the little button holding Kara’s pants closed until it came free. Releasing the zipper, she pushed until the pants slipped effortlessly from Kara’s hips and down her legs. She was glad of the fact that Kara was allowing her to lead this dance, to go at her own comfortable pace but at this very minute all she wanted was to feel the blonde’s nakedness against her own.

Breaking out of the kiss again she looked down at Kara’s body again and whispered, almost too quietly, “beautiful.”

Kara smiled and pulled Alex’s mouth back to hers in a brief kiss. “So are you” she uttered softly before leaning forward and taking one of Alex’s nipples between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue. She lavished the little bud for a short time before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. Her hands found their way to the fly of Alex’s jeans, popping the button and freeing the zipper.

Kara walked them toward the bed and pushed until Alex fell back on the bed before returning her attention to the distended nipples. Kissing her way down, Kara rested her fingers at the waistband of Alex’s panties in a silent request. Alex slipped her hands to the back of Kara’s head, gently urging her on.

Sliding the underwear down the toned legs under her, Kara leaned forward to place a kiss to Alex’s pelvic bone “tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing, yeah?”

“Uh huh” Alex uttered as she squeezed her eyes shut and in the next instant felt Kara’s tongue lap at her outer folds. “God” she whispered, she’d had guys attempt to go down on her and never found it particularly pleasant but with Kara, with Kara it made perfect sense and felt exactly right.

“Okay?”

Alex made a little sound of disappointment in the back of her throat and clasped a little tighter to the back of Kara’s head “more than.”

Kara continued her gentle ministrations, allowing Alex to get used to the sensations before opening her up and taking her clit between her teeth, treating it almost as she’d done with Alex’s nipples moments before. Alex groaned at the pure pleasure shooting through her core and almost embarrassingly cried when she felt the inevitable wave of orgasm building so quickly.

“Fuck” she cursed quietly as she finally let the pleasure win.

Kara chuckled “good?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic. If I knew it would be like that…” she trailed off.

Kara laughed “glad you’re not a screamer.”

Alex suddenly jerked out of her euphoria “someone here?”

“No, I’m kidding.” Kara kissed her lightly “relax.”

Alex startled a little at tasting her own juices on Kara’s lips but moaned into the kiss. During the kiss, Alex slipped her legs behind Kara and in a practiced move, flipped them easily. Roaming hands found pert nipples and teased, caressed and pinched. Bringing her mouth down Alex repeated the motions with her tongue and teeth allowing her hands to travel down the tight abdomen and back up.

On her final downward stroke, she slipped a hand down and caressed the outer labia. Passing her finger through the copious moisture, she smirked when the blonde jerked as she hit the little nub with her nail. “Again” Kara whispered and Alex was only too happy to comply, repeating the stroke twice before applying more pressure. As Kara’s orgasm built she became more vocal, emitting little noises that spurred Alex on more.

Slipping a finger further down, Alex entered the tight little channel easily and set an easy tempo quickly wringing the orgasm from the lithe blonde. “That’s it, I haven’t got another one” Kara pulled Alex’s hand from between her thighs and kissed the palm.

“Good?” Alex asked a little shyly, worried that she’d not lived up to expectations.

“How did you put it? Fan-fucking-tastic.” Kara laughed lightly “you sure you’ve never done that before?”

Alex nodded her head as she leaned forward and stole a kiss “but I am a quick learner.”

Kara’s smile grew wide “and we have all night.”


	3. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl gets unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't make you wait...

“Oh God, I’m gonna throw up.”

The agent rolled her eyes at the antics of her co-worker “seriously Vasquez, if you can’t handle this then you’ll never make it into the field.”

“Piss off Danvers.”

Alex smirked “seriously, it isn’t that bad.”

“Man, I have exercise-induced asthma.” The bronze haired woman stood tall and wiped at her forehead with a towel “you seriously need to get laid, all that pent-up energy is not good for me.” Alex paled and ran for the nearest trash can “you okay? Because when I said I needed to throw up I meant me, not you.”

“Fuck off Vasquez.”

“Touchy” she smirked “seriously Alex, you don’t look too great.”

“Must be something I ate.”

The other agent shook her head in disbelief “just like yesterday it was something you ate, just like four days ago, either you have one seriously fucked up stomach bug or you’re knocked up.”

“Yeah like I could be pregnant.” Alex eyed her knowingly, Vasquez had been the first one she’d told about her amazing night with the blonde _woman_ from three months ago.

“I gotta say, you should probably do a piss test to eliminate it anyway.”

“Suse, I haven’t been with a man since that mistake with Max and thank god he soon disappeared.”

Vasquez appeared to think about it “and that was what nine, ten months ago?” Alex nodded “well okay, that’s been eliminated. You should maybe see one of the docs and yeah I know you are one but a second opinion might get you some answers.”

“If it doesn’t clear up, I’ll talk to Chandler” Alex claimed referencing one of the two doctors she trusted at the D.E.O. She sighed “I need to hit the showers, see you on the floor.”

“Pretty sure you already saw me there.”

Alex laughed “and man, it felt good to take you down.”

“Bet you said that to the pretty blonde too” Vasquez teased.

-alex-kara-

“Mam” Vasquez called from the bottom of the stairs as Alex appeared at the railing “incident on-going in downtown, an Andromedan is on the loose.” As Alex joined her on the lower level she whispered “you’re still very pale, you sure you wanna take this?”

“It’s my job Vasquez.”  

“Alright” Vasquez nodded “J’onn is on his way there and your teams are already strapping up.”

“One of these days, you’ll be on one of those teams” Alex smiled at her.

“Eh” the other agent shrugged “not after that workout you gave me this morning.”

Walking away, Alex called over her shoulder “I’ll make a field agent out of you yet Suse.” Climbing into the back of the truck she swallowed the rising nausea and suited up. By the time they arrived at the scene, Alex was fighting a losing battle against her nausea and wishing she had stayed behind.

Assessing the situation had become somewhat a second nature to Alex and immediately noting that there wasn’t much that they could do other than containment, she stood back and directed her teams, all the while trying not to puke.

It wasn’t until Supergirl skidded to a stop in a crater at her feet that Alex felt like she could be of some use. Climbing down into the crater, Alex assessed the young woman’s injuries. Noting the tears and rips in her costume but the absence of any wounds. Her quick assessment ended at the superheroes face which, without the ever-present blue mask covering her eyes, looked extremely familiar.

She was instantly pulled back to that night three months ago, that she’d spent in the company of Kara, the young blonde from the first gay bar she’d ever visited. She couldn’t remember exactly how long she had laid awake, studying this very face before she had quietly slipped out of the penthouse and back to her own apartment.

“You” she whispered harshly as blue eyes blinked slowly into awareness.

Something must have sparked with recognition in the blonde, she whispered just as harshly “Alex?”

“Yeah, uh, hi.” Alex looked back up to the sky as a boom sounded “probably not the time for this.”

“I’ll find you when this is done. We should probably talk.”

With that Supergirl flew off and left Alex seriously considering the unexpected direction her night had taken. Given the social circle she travelled in and the possible circle Kara travelled in, Alex hadn’t really expected to see the blonde again and now to find out that she was a Kryptonian alien Superhero.

Suddenly Vasquez’s suggestion of taking a urine sample, as crudely as it was put, didn’t sound too far-fetched after all – she had slept with an unknown alien. Tapping the comm at her ear she switched it to a single frequency “Vasquez?”

“ _Yes Mam?_ ”

“Could you do me a favour off the record? Could you get me all the information pertaining to Kryptonians as possible?”

There was a moment of silence “ _what specifically?_ ”

“Just everything. I’ll explain later when our comms aren’t being monitored.”

“ _Absolutely._ ”

Alex smirked knowing that her friend would come through “and I’ll owe you a beer or two.”

“ _Wow, good incentive._ ”

“Thanks.” Tapping the comm she switched back into the chatter of the team and into the action unfolding before her. It looked as though the fight was winding down.

Standing by the back of the truck she leaned over quickly and emptied whatever little remained in her stomach “Alex?”

Alex turned, wiping at the side of her mouth, to find the now human appearance of her boss staring her down “I’m fine Sir.”

“You’ve been ill now for weeks, get checked.”

“Absolutely. Plan to Sir.” Alex nodded while taking a deep breath. Feeling a presence behind her she turned to find the superhero standing awkwardly against a tree “you wanted to talk?”

“Are you free now?”

Alex shook her head “not really and I have a late appointment to get to.”

Kara nodded “I’ll be at Prince Tower, you can find me there.”

Alex’s eyes widened “Kara Prince?”

Kara looked sheepish “I guess we never did exchange surnames huh.”

“And phone numbers” Alex looked away shyly.

“You shouldn’t have left when you did, we could have had a lot more fun” she winked “top floor, Prince Tower, I’ll leave your name at security.” She turned to walk away before stopping “uh… what’s your surname exactly?”

Alex chuckled nervously “Danvers.”

-alex-kara-

“Hey Doc” Alex knocked on the open office door.

“Agent Danvers, must be drastic for you to darken my door.”

Alex stared the woman down but she wasn’t exactly wrong. Usually when Alex was sick or injured – unless it was life threatening – she generally took care of it herself. She stepped further into the office and deposited two hazardous waste baggies with samples in them onto the lab table beside the door “I’d like you to run some tests on these samples, just to confirm a theory I’m working on.”

“Patients name?”

“Patient X.” Alex glared at the brunette doctor “that’s all you need to know.”

“Alex” the doctor stood from behind her small desk “you were my protégé, I can tell when something is bothering you.”

“It’s nothing.”

The other woman shook her head but knew enough to drop it “just know you can come to me with anything.” She looked at the samples “urine and blood? Anything specific you want me to test for?”

“HCG levels.”

“Alright” the doctor picked up the samples “I’ll let you know when I get the results.”

“Thanks Doctor Chandler.” Alex turned to leave “oh and Harper?”

“Yes?”

“Off the record.”

Harper nodded “understood.”

Turning on her heel, Alex strode from the office down to the main floor where Vasquez stood waiting for her “what did you find?”

Vasquez handed over a flash drive “it’s all on here, everything we have on Kryptonians.”

“Thanks, I owe you those beers.”

-alex-kara-

Alex tapped her foot in time with the cheesy music that was playing in the lift as she ascended towards the top floor of Prince Tower. She didn’t exactly know what they were going to be talking about and she was just slightly nervous. It didn’t help that the nausea that she’d been battling all day just wouldn’t leave.

Just as the lift dinged and the doors opened her phone rang “Danvers.”

“ _I have some preliminary results._ ”

Alex straightened at the voice of her mentor “okay.”

“ _At this time, it appears that Patient X could be pregnant. Remember these are only preliminary._ ”

“Thanks Harper.”

“ _Alex, I know you don’t want to talk about it but I am here if you need._ ”

“Just drop it, please? And give Chelsey my love.”

“ _Absolutely, you know she’ll ask you to dinner._ ”

Alex sighed and looked at the door to the office in front of her “I’ll get back to you on that, thanks Harper.”

“ _I’ll call you when I have the rest of the results._ ”

Alex hung up and glared at the name plate resting at her eye level ‘ _Kara Prince – Acting Chief Executive Officer_ ’ – and apparent alien. Alex lifted her right hand and rapped her knuckles on the heavy wood. She heard the softly spoken command to enter and pushed on the door “hey?”

Kara looked up from whatever it was she was writing and smiled “hi.”

Alex took a moment to gaze at the blonde, her hair was immaculately re-styled, all traces of her earlier activities erased, and she was wearing heavy tortoise shell print framed glasses on the bridge of her nose. No matter the setting, this woman was gorgeous and Alex had the feeling that she knew it. “So, talking?”

“Yeah, so um, as you have witnessed… I’m an alien.”

“Yeah” Alex agreed absently as she glanced around the office, she spotted a large portrait on the opposite wall to the desk “you and your Mom?”

Kara nodded as she stood and came to stand beside Alex “I wanted to find you, you know. I just had no way of knowing who you were. Do you know how many Alex’s there are in the FBI?” Kara smirked “and then tonight I find out that you’re not actually an FBI agent.”

“I guess we both have a few secrets” Alex turned to look out over the skyline through the window “I need you to be honest with me.”

“Alright” Kara acquiesced.

Alex turned back to look at Kara and asked her most pressing question “any chance that your species can get same sex partners, specifically women, pregnant?”

Kara quirked an eyebrow and appeared to be concentrating “oh, oh no.” She put her hand over her mouth and watched Alex carefully “you… you’re?”

Alex nodded once “test isn’t yet completely conclusive and I haven’t had a male sexual partner in roughly ten months.”

“On Krypton, where I’m from but you probably already figured that out, babies weren’t conceived so much as engineered.” She paused, pouring a glass of water for each of them “on Earth, given the exposure to your yellow sun, I guess it’s possible but that means we would have had to come into contact with each other’s centers… and oh we did that, I’d never done that before.”

Alex canted her head to the side “so it’s possible that even after one night, I’m carrying your child, which if you weren’t an alien, would be next to impossible without medical intervention. Great.” Alex sighed and threw her hands into the air in exasperation “my one and only experience with a woman and I end up pregnant.” She laughed “which is kind of ironic.”

“Alright.” Kara nodded “and you’re certain that it couldn’t be anyone else?”

“I’m not a slut.”

Kara immediately held up her hands and surrendered “I’m not accusing you of anything of the sort. I just need to know that this is not some ploy to get the Prince fortune people think I have.”

“I couldn’t care less if you were Kara Joe from down the block.” Alex emphasised by pointing out the window “in fact until tonight I had no idea you were even a Prince.”

Kara inclined her head in a slight nod “that’s a point.” She paced back over to her desk and pulled out her check book “what do you need from me?”

Alex’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion “what do you mean?”

“Money for a clinic or…”

Alex cut her off “okay for one, I only just found out it was a possibility, like five seconds before I walked in here and two, I’m against abortion and not because I’m a pro-life fanatic or anything, I just believe that every kid should get a chance at life, especially with the option of adoption.”

Kara nodded, suddenly feeling relieved “since the kid will be half-Kryptonian I can’t let you give it up for adoption.”

“Yeah, I get that, look I really just need some time to figure out what to do.”

Kara stood from the desk again and came to Alex “I asked you here to talk because I wanted to take you out, especially now that you know my biggest secret. I really liked our night together.”

“I enjoyed it too” Alex admitted “and I guess whatever I decide in regards to this baby, you’ll be involved. It’s probably best if we can attempt to get to know one another.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Kara took a drink of the water she still held in her grasp “so, dinner tomorrow night?”

Alex nodded and walked to the desk. Picking up a pen, she wrote her cell phone number on a piece of note paper “I can’t tomorrow night but what about Friday?”

Kara nodded and accepted the paper “I’ll give you a call.”


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets semi-confirmation, well more confirmation than before and she goes on the date with Kara....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorty...

“Alex?”

Alex turned as a voice called to her “hey Harper.”

“I have the rest of the results” the older brunette waved the folder in the air “do you want to discuss them here or my office?”

“Office” she said even as she started toward said office.

Harper closed the door behind her as she followed Alex into the office “so Patient X is indeed pregnant, I estimate at around twelve weeks but I’d need to do a sonogram to confirm that. So far the only issue I can see in Patient X is that her iron levels and folic acid levels are slightly below where I’d like them to be at this stage in her pregnancy but it is to be expected since she didn’t know.” Alex nodded “when was Patient X’s last period?”

“Thirteen weeks ago, roughly, but she has experienced light spotting, nothing unusual especially under stress.”

Harper’s left eyebrow rose upward “you know that I would advise caution, light spotting during pregnancy could signify problems as it progresses.” She sat down heavily in the desk chair “can we just drop the pretense?”

“Everything I tell you now does not go any further than this room.” Alex cautioned “even J’onn can’t know Harps.” The doctor nodded “twelve weeks ago, after we lost Donovan, I went to a bar. A gay bar.”

“So, you took Maggie’s observation to heart?”

“Yeah” Alex nodded “I met this great woman, had some really great sex, blah blah. Turns out she’s an alien.”

Harper frowned “and how did you end up pregnant?”

“Apparently coming into close contact with her genital area with my own results in me getting pregnant.” Alex shrugged “I know it sounds absurd but at this time it’s the only explanation I have since the last guy I was with was close to a year ago.”

“So, what kind of alien?”

“Kryptonian. It’s possible that her ability to impregnate me was a product of her exposure to our sun.”

“Huh” the doctor sighed “I thought that you’d eventually fall into bed with Maggie, guess I was wrong.”

Alex shook her head “she just wanted to be friends, told me quite bluntly after I kissed her.” Alex finally took the visitors chair on the opposite side of the desk “you and Chelsey didn’t have a bet going, did you?”

Harper shook her head with a laugh “not this time my friend.” She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a black note book “do you know what you’re going to do now?”

“I can’t abort, you know my feelings on that and since this kid will be half-Kryptonian I can’t give it up so it’s either raise it or give it to the other biological parent.”

“I can say with some certainty that it will be a girl, since both parents are female. The chromosomes will definitely be XX.” She tapped the book as she hit a name “I’ll give you a number for an obstetrician that I trust completely. She has already been vetted by the D.E.O in case something like this came up, not that we ever expected it to.”

Alex took the offered phone number and stood “thanks.”

“Dinner tomorrow night?”

“Can’t. I have a date.”

Harper’s eyebrow rose again “already?”

“With the mother of my child it would seem although when she asked to speak to me I had no idea I was pregnant.” Alex held her hand on the door knob a moment “I’ve been ill for a few weeks or so and it wasn’t until Vasquez made an offhand remark that I even really considered the possibility.”

“Okay well, Chelsey and I will expect you at our table Saturday night. You can tell us all about your date with your mystery alien.”

-alex-kara-

Kara did indeed give her a call Thursday evening to discuss the details of their date and now Alex found herself standing out front of one of the most exclusive restaurants in National City, wearing a bright blue, shoe string strapped dress with the sides cut out to reveal what was left of her figure.

Entering the restaurant, a maître d’ approached her “Prince?”

“Right this way ma’am.”

As they approached the table, that Kara was already seated at, Kara stood and greeted her with a smile while holding out the chair for her. Kara spoke to the maître d’ “I think we’ll just have water to drink tonight Gustave.”

“Very good Ms Prince.”

“Don’t let me stop you if you want a drink” Alex muttered as Kara retook her seat.

“It does nothing for me, I just like the taste.” Kara studied Alex for a moment “how are you?”

“Thankfully” Alex began with a smile “the nausea has left me alone so far today.”

“We’ll probably need to come up with a cover story for when I’m suddenly seen in public with a baby” looked up suddenly “with another woman also.”

“Nice save.” Alex smirked “I have my first obstetrician’s appointment on Wednesday, to confirm how far along I am but the timeline says I’m twelve weeks.”

Kara frowned “I thought you’d have someone at the D.E.O.”

“No” Alex shook her head “but a good friend of mine recommended a colleague of hers that has been vetted.”

“Okay” Kara agreed as Gustave returned with their water and menu’s “let’s table this discussion for a more private setting.” Alex nodded in agreement “so tell me something about you.”

“I have a PhD in bio-engineering and I’m also a trained MD, just not certified to practice.”

Kara almost looked intimidated “wow.”

Alex was certain she could make out a faint blush on Kara’s cheeks “did you think I was just muscle for a secret government agency?”

“Yes” Kara admitted quietly.

Alex chuckled at the guilty look “it’s alright, I wouldn’t have pegged you for an acting CEO either since all you told me was your mom left you in charge.” Gustave returned to take their orders, halting their conversation momentarily. “So, tell me something about you” Alex turned the question on Kara.

“I was adopted at thirteen” she looked around carefully “shortly after landing on Earth. My cousin took me to Diana and she took me in without question.” Kara leaned in close to whisper “she was Wonder Woman at the time and he’s Superman.”

“Huh” Alex muttered “so, a family of superheroes.”

Kara laughed “yep. Trust me, you and this child will be well protected.” Kara leaned close “how on Earth did you get recruited to the D.E.O, from what I understand it’s a pretty hard up place.”

“Some of my college research caught the notice of the Director.”

“Must have been impressive.” Kara said with interest “my cousin tells me that they deal a lot with a certain substance, harmful to my kind.”

Alex shook her head “I’m sorry, I can’t discuss that with you and I’ll be careful around it, with the baby and all.”

“I’m glad.” Kara exclaimed as Gustave arrived with their meals. “I’m sorry, I’m acting like a jerk.”

“It’s fine, you’re worried about the baby, it’s understandable.”

“But it’s not” Kara looked up sharply from her plate “I shouldn’t be pressuring you to talk about classified stuff.”

“Well” Alex shrugged with a sly grin “this whole situation between us is now classified too, you’re gonna be able to pressure me on this one.”

“Have you told anyone at the D.E.O about this?”

Alex shook her head but paused mid shake “only one person knows and she’s not only a very trusted colleague and my mentor but my closest friend. I had her run some tests right before I came to you at Prince Tower.”

“Alright” Kara nodded and dug back into her meal. The rest of the conversation stuck to relatively safe topics from there.


	5. OB 1 - Kara 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara becomes a broken record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the last one was short you lucky lovelies get 2 chapters

Alex knocked on the large oak door of the quaint villa of her friends’ home. She had to wait only a moment before the door was flung open wide and she was greeted with the bright smile of a Latina woman. “Alex.”

“Hey Maggie, Harps didn’t tell me she invited you.”

Maggie smile widely “actually I was just headed out.”

“Don’t wanna be around me?”

Maggie shook her head and the smile fell from her face “Alex, no. That’s not it at all, I really have to go and it’s got nothing to do with you.”

“Sorry” Alex muttered “I miss you Mags.”

Maggie pulled her into a hug “I miss you too Danvers but you gotta understand my feelings on what happened.”

Alex nodded “I get it and hey, I took your advice.”

“You did?” Alex nodded “yeah you did, atta girl.”

“You two finished chattin’ in the doorway?”

Alex smiled at the Texan accent coming from behind Maggie and looked over Maggie’s shoulder at the newcomer “hey Chelsey.”

“Hello Darlin’. Maggie you’d better get going or you’ll miss that boat you’re catchin’.”

Alex looked at Maggie confused “um Kate came to National City, the boat is actually a plane and I have to catch her.”

“Your ex?”

“Yeah.” Maggie nodded “gotta go, see you ‘round Danvers.”

“Yeah” Alex whispered as Maggie jumped on her motorcycle and sped away. As the taillight disappeared out of sight, Alex turned back to Chelsey “what’s cookin’?”

“Well good lookin’, wontcha come inside and find out.”

“Will you two stop acting so un-civilised?” Harper’s voice came from the kitchen “talk like normal human beings please.”

“Alright” Chelsey agreed as she pulled Harper into a quick kiss before turning back to Alex “wine?”

Alex glanced at Harper, who shook her head slightly, before saying “no, thanks. Just water.”

“Oh my” Chelsey placed a hand over her heart and the other to her forehead “Alexandra Danvers declining wine, will wonders ever cease?”

Alex laughed as the glass of water was passed to her before turning serious “I’m pregnant Chels.”

“What?!?”

Alex noted the look of utter shock and concern on her friend’s face “one night stand gone bad.”

Chelsey came around to her side of the counter and threw her arms around Alex “oh honey.” She turned to Harper “you’re taking good care of her right?”

Harper smiled lovingly at her partner but shook her head “obstetrics is not my field honey, I gave Alex the number of a trusted colleague.”

“Well good” she turned back to Alex “we’re here if you need anything baby girl.”

Alex nodded “thanks but I got it covered.”

Chelsey glared at Alex “I mean it, if you need financial help Alex, I got you.”

“Chels” Harper interrupted “Alex will be fine.”

“Yeah” Alex agreed taking a sip of her water “I met this really nice woman the other night.”

Harper and Chelsey shared a look but accepted Alex’s change of topic, Chelsey was the one to ask “oh yeah?”

Alex nodded and proceeded to explain about her meeting Kara (leaving out the part of the one night stand and Kara being her baby-mama) and her date with Kara just the night before “dinner was a little awkward though.”

“Not being able to tell her about your real job?” Chelsey asked as they finished eating dinner.

Alex nodded and lied “yeah.”

“You’ll have to tell her then” Chelsey exclaimed as if it were that simple.

-alex-kara-

Kara called just before noon on Tuesday and asked if they could meet for lunch. Alex agreed and now stood at the door to Noonan’s, debating on whether she really wanted to do this after-all.

“Alex?”

Kara’s voice came from behind her and she spun, nearly losing her footing in the process, to stare at the woman “you really shouldn’t sneak up on the woman carrying your child you know.”

“Sorry but you looked so deep in thought.” Kara motioned to the restaurant “shall we?”

Alex nodded and preceded Kara into the building. They placed their orders, Kara insisting that she would pay and to order whatever she desired. Taking a seat, they waited for their orders to arrive before Alex broached the subject “what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to ask if I could come to your obstetrician’s appointment tomorrow.”

“Uh” Alex stammered before shaking her head “tomorrow is really only to confirm it.” Alex shrugged “besides I think we should probably get to know each other a little better before we go to appointments together.”

Kara’s disappointment was written all over her face as she stammered out a retort “I’d like to be there for everything, from the very beginning.”

“Alright” Alex agreed reluctantly “but we tell the doctor that you’re only a supportive friend at this stage, later we can disclose our relationship, if we have one.”

“You don’t want to?” At Alex’s confused raised eyebrow, she clarified “be in a relationship I mean.”

“Other than the fact that you’re an alien that was adopted I barely know you” Alex whispered harshly.

“Fine” Kara nodded “okay, well we have what, six months to get to know each other enough to claim that we’re in a relationship.” Kara lifted her head with a determined nod “we can do that.”

“Hold up” Alex raised her hands in a slowdown motion “what about what I want?”

“You don’t want?”

“I never said that, it’s just it seems like you’re deciding what I want, for me.” She noticed the brief flash of hurt cross Kara’s face and hastened to add “you are the first woman I’ve ever been with, I don’t do well in relationships and I am definitely not used to expressing emotions.”

“Maybe” Kara took Alex’s hand across the table “maybe we can change that. Give me a chance Alex.”

“Okay” Alex nodded “okay.”

-alex-kara-

Alex paced the length of the waiting room, Kara was running late but promised she would be there to go into the appointment with her.

“Alexandra Danvers?” A woman in pink scrubs called from the other side of the room. Alex turned and followed the woman to an empty examination room “put that gown on please.”

“Uh” Alex started “I’m waiting for someone who is running a little late.”

“The father?”

She shook her head in the negative before surprising herself and answering “partner actually and she got stuck in a business meeting.”

“I’ll show her back when she arrives, name?”

“Kara.”

By the time Alex was tying the gown into a bow at the back of her neck, the door was opening and Kara poked her face around the edge of the door “decent?”

“You’ve already seen me naked” Alex whispered.

“The nurse” Kara shut the door behind her “asked me if I was Kara, Alexandra Danvers’ partner…” She smiled “I thought we weren’t doing that?”

“It… it um… kind of slipped out.”

“Apparently, I looked like a nervous sort of parent-to-be.”

“Technically true” Alex said with a smirk, beginning to relax now that Kara was there “how do you do that?”

“Do what?”

Alex smirked “make me relax so easily?”

“It’s one of my super powers.”

Alex suddenly turned serious “wait, did you use your powers to get here?” Kara shook her head “good.”

“Shane drove, my driver, but we got stuck in traffic. Made it here just in time, wouldn’t have wanted to miss this.”

The door opened again admitting a doctor in a lab coat “Alexandra?”

Alex raised her hand, suddenly feeling nervous again “that’s me, and its Alex. Hi.” The doctor raised an eyebrow in Kara’s direction “oh, this is Kara, my partner.”

“You’re both kind of young to be starting a family, aren’t you?”

Kara smirked “we felt it was the right time for us both, we both have stable careers and are at the point of those careers where it makes perfect sense” she lied.

“Actually” Alex spoke up “I got pregnant just before meeting Kara, by my reckoning. One night stand gone wrong.”

The doctor nodded and said “okay” before directing Alex to the table and beginning the exam.

Once the doctor had finished the exam she instructed Alex to dress in her own clothes and exited the room with Kara. Tapping lightly on the door, she signalled that it was okay for them to come back in. Alex took a seat back on the bed as Kara joined her while the doctor took a small roller stool “okay” Alex sighed.

“You are indeed pregnant and I am estimating at twelve weeks.”

“That is about what I thought.”

The doctor nodded “at this time everything looks good, you should begin prenatal vitamins, and supplement your folic acid intake but other than that I don’t foresee any issues.”

“Harper Chandler, a good friend of mine, told me that since I have been experiencing spotting that I should be cautious.”

“And you should” the doctor agreed “Harper is a smart woman. I would advise that you not put any extra stress on your body, you seem to be a fit woman so that means light exercises, no running. I would also advise vigilance at this time rather than all out panic.”

“Okay” Kara nodded “we can do that.”

“As for sexual intercourse, I would strongly caution against penetration, and definitely no blowing air into the vaginal cavity.” Both Alex and Kara blushed “clitoral stimulation will definitely be okay, as long as you are careful, it will in fact be good for you” their blushes deepened “sex is a stress reliever ladies, I’m sure you know this.”

“Uh” Alex stammered, attempting to find her voice “I guess so.” Kara nodded in agreement “so really, take it easy, no strenuous activity and only clitoral stimuli. Got it.”

“Don’t forget to cut alcohol and fatty foods from your diet and no smoking.”

“And eat healthier, check.”

Kara smiled up at Alex “we can do that.”

Alex looked at Kara just noticing for the first time the look of wonder on the blonde’s face “are you broken?” She looked back to the doctor “is she broken?”

“Shock, I’m afraid. She probably won’t remember a thing about this appointment.” The woman pulled out a tablet and opened what appeared to be her schedule “I want to see you again in four weeks, that will then put you over your sixteen-week mark and we’ll be able to get a real picture of the baby, sure it won’t look like much more than the peanut it does now, but it’ll be your first baby picture.” She tapped the screen “speak to Julie at the desk, she’ll be able to give you a better time and one that is convenient for you both.”

Alex nodded and slipped from the bed waiting for Kara to do the same. When she didn’t, Alex grabbed her hand and tugged “Earth to Kara.”

“We can…”

Alex laughed and interrupted “yeah we can do that. Appointment’s done, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice from here on out that the OB gets called "the doctor" and or "the OB"... she doesn't have a name but I picture her to be a cross between Addison Montgomery and Naomi Bennett from Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice... AND FYI I kinda based (I stress kinda) Chelsey on Charlotte King... kind of an homage to Chyler's Grey's days.


	6. Meeting Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Diana

|> |>

Fast Forward   
Four Weeks

|> |>

 

Alex glanced at her phone for the millionth time in the last half an hour “somewhere to be Danvers?” Vasquez’s voice sounded from her left.

“Got an appointment to get to.”

“And you’re anxious because?” Vasquez glanced down at her cell phone as it beeped, she looked up to meet Alex’s eyes “seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Crap.”

Alex chuckled “yep.”

Vasquez stood and came to stand in front of her “you’re not even showing” she whispered.

“Thank God” Alex sighed.

“Not happy about it?”

Alex shook her head but stopped herself mid shake “it’s not that I’m not happy, I am, it’s just I have no idea how to be a mother. I haven’t exactly had the best example.”

“This to that chick? The Kryptonian you had me get the info on?”

“Yes, and don’t go spreading it, the story is that I got knocked up just before meeting Kara.”

“Understood.” Vasquez winked in lieu of hugging Alex “and I think you’ll be a great mom.”

Alex’s phone beeped with a text from Kara “time to go. J’onn already knows so you don’t have to cover for me.”

“Does he know everything or the bullshit you’re feeding everyone else?”

Alex stopped and frowned “everything unfortunately, I didn’t want to tell him but when he found me hyperventilating, I had to.”

“Not cool” Vasquez turned serious but still whispered “good luck Momma.”

“Thanks.”

Sliding into the car she was greeted by Kara’s bright smile “okay?”

“All okay” Alex smiled. “How are you?”

“Great” Kara pushed a button and raised the privacy screen as the car began moving. “My mother is thrilled and I’m sorry I’ve been away so long.” She grabbed Alex’s hand “but I wouldn’t have missed this appointment for anything, world destruction or not.”

“You’re not gonna break on me again, right?”

Kara laughed “I’ll try not to. Do you have time to join me for lunch after the appointment?”

“Sorry, I have to come straight back to work. Dinner?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically “deal, come by the penthouse, I’ll have Chef make his potstickers. I’m positively addicted to them.”

“Good thing you’re an alien then huh, no worries about gaining weight.”

“Definite perk.”

They fell into silence as the car continued on to the doctor’s office. The silence continued as they waited and then were shown into the exam room. “Okay Alex” the doctor spoke as she arrived in the room “ready to meet your baby officially?”

“Bit early for that, isn’t it?” Kara asked confused.

“Okay” the doctor smirked “let me rephrase that, are you ready to see your baby?”

Alex paused and then nodded, a little unsure. “Yeah” she finally whispered when Kara squeezed her hand gently.

The doctor had Alex lay down on the table, unbutton the top of her jeans and lower the zipper enough to expose her lower abdomen, lift her shirt and relax as she squirted the conductive gel onto the abdominal area. Alex stared at the screen anxiously until the small image appeared and a sloshing noise sounded from the monitor “that’s the heartbeat” the doctor explained “already a strong sound.” Then she pointed to a section on the screen “that’s the head there.”

Kara’s jaw was hanging open when Alex glanced over at her, she chuckled “close your mouth honey, flies are gathering.”

Kara shook her head and paused “that’s your baby.”

“Yeah” Alex heard the pain it took for Kara to add the y to _our_ baby.

“She’s beautiful” Kara whispered.

“I can’t determine the baby’s gender” the doctor interrupted “I haven’t got the right angle at this stage.” Kara and Alex both nodded as they turned to the monitor again. “Any problems I should know about?”

“No, none.”

“No more spotting?” The doctor asked and Alex shook her head in the negative “good.” She asked a few more questions before saying “I’ll let you get cleaned up and you can head out.” She handed Kara the printout of the sonogram as Alex cleaned up the gel.

Kara stared at the photo absently noting that the Doctor had left them alone allowing her to mutter “that’s my baby.”

“Kara, we saw her four weeks ago.”

Kara raised her eyes and watched Alex button her jeans “she wasn’t this big four weeks ago, look you can see her nose.”

Alex rolled her eyes “it’s a peanut, with a smaller bump right there” she pointed to the ‘nose’ “that’s all I see.” She ran her finger under the waist band of her jeans “ick, I’m going to need to buy bigger clothes.”

“Then let’s go shopping.” She grabbed Alex’s hand to tug her out the door before she stopped, Alex’s words about making choices and decisions for her, from a few weeks ago, ringing in her head “sorry” she murmured.

“Why?”

“I just made a decision for you without consulting you.”

Alex shook her head “I hadn’t even noticed” she dropped Kara’s hand “I can’t go now anyway, I have to get back to work.”

Kara nodded “you’re still being careful, right?”

Alex nodded and smiled “of course.”

“Good” Kara opened the door and lead them back through the office to the waiting car “I forgot to mention earlier, my mother came back with me, to visit for a few days and she’d like to meet you.” At Alex’s stricken look she cupped her cheek “she wants to meet the woman carrying her grandchild.”

“Wh-when?”

“Tonight, at dinner?” Kara asked shyly “at the penthouse?”

Alex turned to Kara as the car pulled up outside of the D.E.O building “sure, okay. I need to do this” she uttered mostly to herself “what should I bring, hell, what should I wear?”

Kara chuckled “everything will be taken care of, you just bring you. As for what to wear, just be yourself, she’s not hard to impress.”

“So, I know at least one menu item.”

Kara laughed “potstickers are the best human food invention.”

“You know when we discussed dinner earlier, you could have mentioned it.”

Kara’s amused expression fell “I was worried you’d chicken out.”

Alex grinned “there’s still time for me to chicken out.”

Kara looked down “please don’t, Mom really wants to meet you and I really want you there.”

Alex huffed out a sigh “okay text me the address again.”

“Thank you” Kara exclaimed happily as she pulled out her phone and texted the address “seven, is that okay?”

“Fine, I finish at five-thirty today. I’ll be there.”

-alex-kara-

Before the elevator stopped at the penthouse floor Alex checked her appearance in the shiny metal doors one last time. She had to admit that she still looked good in her tight fitting black jeans (she planned to enjoy them, just a little longer), a loose grey sweater top and black leather jacket. She was nervous as hell but attempted to call on her D.E.O training to hide it. She had never been in a serious enough relationship to warrant meeting the parents and though her and Kara were definitely serious, given the now slightly noticeable bump to her abdomen, she wasn’t sure she wanted to go through with this.

She still had no idea how to be this person. The one that met the parents, the one to be openly affectionate with a partner, the one that knew how to love someone. Over the past four weeks that Kara had been away assisting in a high-profile world saving mission, along with Superman, Wonder Woman and the Batman, whenever there happened to be a free moment Kara would text her or call her briefly, just to let her know she cared and to check up on how the baby was doing. Alex would laugh and tell her that the baby was doing nothing, that it was still too small to feel any movement or to even move.

She supposed she was beginning to become a person that did know how to love and show affection. Kara was bringing it out of her but she still had reservations about becoming a mother.

Alex shook her head, clearing it, as the elevator signalled her arrival at the penthouse floor. Rapping once on the door she waited for the inevitable showdown. “Hey” she greeted as Kara threw the door wide to greet her.

“Glad you could come.”

Alex chuckled “see, no chickening out.”

Kara’s smile almost lit up the entire floor “I’m happy to see that.”

“Kara, let the poor woman in” a voice sounded from somewhere behind Kara.

Kara nodded and motioned Alex into the penthouse and guided her into the sitting area “Mother, this is Alex.” She placed both hands on Alex’s shoulders before gesturing to the dark-haired woman “Alex, my mother. Diana Prince.”

Alex nodded as she held out her hand “nice to meet you Ms. Prince.”

Diana took her hand and surprised Alex by pulling her into a light hug “oh please, call me Diana.”

Kara looked away as she caught the smells wafting from the dining room “smells like dinner is done.” Indeed, as a heartbeat later the chef announced that dinner was served. Alex looked away in embarrassment when her stomach growled loudly but Kara just chuckled “that baby has my appetite already.”

Alex thought Diana’s laugh was positively musical “oh, Dear nothing could have your appetite.”

Alex smirked at the mother and daughter duo as they argued back and forth “at least I know who’ll be paying the food bill.” She watched as some look passed over Kara’s face before asking “what?”

“I’ll pay for everything that child needs, for the rest of her life Alex.”

Alex shook her head “no you don’t, we’re not going to start that argument in front of your mother.”

Kara stopped whatever words were going to spill from her lips at a glare from the woman across from her and ignoring the knowing look Diana was sending her way “fine but I reserve the right to bring it up again.”

Alex picked up her chopsticks and picked out a potsticker and huffed “it’ll be a fifty-fifty situation.”

Diana chuckled and pointed her own chopsticks at Kara from her place at the head of the table “you’ve met your match Darling.”

“Yes” Kara said sarcastically and smirked “thank you for that assessment mother.”

“Kara” Diana spoke quietly “I’m only teasing, it’s good to see you happy.” Kara looked up at her mother in surprise “this is something I wanted for you, to find the happiness you deserve after all that you have been through.” She turned to Alex “and as for you, I reserve the right, as the grandmother of that child” she pointed pointedly at Alex’s body “to spoil that girl rotten, that means using Kara’s allowance” she winked “to buy things for her.”

Alex chuckled “you get an allowance?” She smirked at Kara “seriously?”

Kara laughed, truly laughed, for the first time all evening “it’s not an allowance, it’s my wage” she turned wet eyes on the Amazonian next to her “you don’t need to spend my money in order to spoil my child.”

Diana smirked at Alex “ah yes but if it’s your money, I have plausible deniability.”

“Thank you” Alex whispered quietly enough that even Kryptonian and Amazonian hearing barely detected it.

“For what Dear?”

Alex smiled genuinely at the older woman “for making me forget my argument.”

Kara smiled with a mouthful of potsticker as Diana nodded and spoke “you’re very welcome.”

“And thanks” Alex reached out to pat Kara’s hand “it means a lot knowing that you’ll support me.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, that is my child too Alex.”

“Of course we would support you Alex. It’s what we do.”

Alex just nodded and went back to eating her potstickers and small bits of the other dishes the chef had cooked until Diana excused herself, claiming a lingering jet lag. Kara lead Alex over to the couch after retrieving two cups of coffee “I suppose now we discuss living arrangements.”

Alex turned wide eyed to Kara “wait, why?”

“I just meant for the baby, does your apartment have enough space?”

“Well no but that doesn’t mean we need to discuss it right at this moment” Alex stared into the coffee cup “I know that my apartment is not big enough for the both of us” she caught the look on Kara’s face “no, don’t go there. I’m not letting you pay for a bigger apartment for me.”

Kara’s face fell, clearly about to suggest that exact thing “but…”

Alex cut her off “Kara, I make enough to get a bigger apartment and still raise my child healthily.”

“I’m not suggesting otherwise Alex” Kara soothed gently “I was going to offer my second spare room.” Kara gestured down the hallway her mother had disappeared down earlier “it makes sense.”

“But where would your mother go?”

Kara chuckled “her own apartment for once maybe.”

Alex’s eyebrow rose at that “she doesn’t live here?”

Kara shook her head in the negative “she has her own apartment but says it’s too lonely and thus commandeers one of my spare bedrooms.”

“I don’t see how it will make sense” Alex returned to the original topic.

“I would be able to see her, all of the time. There would be no back and forth, two homes and two sets of everything.” Kara smirked “unless there is a second baby hiding in there somewhere.”

“God” Alex blanched “don’t even kid about that. If your alien genetics got me pregnant with twins I’ll kill you, and I know how hard that would be but believe me I’d find a way.”

“Twins run in my family, on both sides.”

“Really?” Alex asked with genuine curiosity.

“My mother was a twin and my father had twin brothers.”

“If there was another baby, we would have seen it today.” Alex smirked gently “so it doesn’t look like it.”

“I told you Alex, I want to be there for everything.”

“Okay” Alex compromised “we have twenty-four weeks to sort this out, at least. Let’s spend some more time together, see how well we fit. I’ll stay over a few nights just to see how we’d go.”

“Thank you” Kara said, looking down shyly.

Alex grabbed her chin and forced her face level with her own “I can see how much this means to you.”

Kara sighed “on Krypton my family were, what you would call, highborn. We had nannies, though not called that, to raise the children. My parents were not particularly involved in my upbringing but at least they were available when I needed them.”

“Sounds like you had a rough upbringing then.”

“Not really, I never lacked for anything and my parents were available to me but they were very busy. My Aunt Astra was the only one that would spend any substantial time with me.”

Alex watched her carefully “and you want to learn from their ignorance and inattention?”

“Absolutely” Kara admitted happily “wouldn’t you?”

Alex paused, considering her answer before quietly saying “yes.”

Kara noticed the look of sadness “I sense you did not have the greatest of upbringings either.”

“I know what you mean when you say your parents were always too busy. My parents are both scientists and for most of my childhood they were always too busy with their projects to pay attention to me. Don’t get me wrong, it was a loving home and they were loving parents, especially my dad but it was my mom that I felt like she thought it was her duty to birth a child and nothing more or that maybe she saw me as a mistake, a burden.”

Kara pulled her into a hug “does that not make you want to be a better mother to your child then?”

“It scares me.” Alex confirmed “it worries me that I could be just like her.”

Kara shook her head against Alex’s “you’ll be an amazing mother.”

“You can’t know that Kara.”

“Sure I can.” Kara nodded “I’ve known you for four weeks now, properly known you, and I can see what sort of person you are Alex Danvers. You are amazing.” She tightened her hold on Alex as she felt a wetness seeping into her shirt “you are kind, gentle and warm.” She dropped a kiss to the top of Alex’s head before pulling back to look in her eyes “you are smart, caring and I can see that you’re a loving person. You’ll be wonderful.”

Alex smiled, her eyes wet with tears “thank you.”

Kara leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips “stay?”

Alex startled at first, shocked by the feel of Kara’s gentle kiss before nodding once in agreement and letting Kara lead her to the bedroom where it had all begun sixteen weeks ago.


	7. Meeting Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Eliza

Alex was standing at the control centre the first time she felt the baby move and doubled over in shock. Catching Vasquez’s eyes, she tilted her head in the direction of the locker room “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Everything okay?”

Alex grinned “great.” She walked quickly to the locker room while attempting to take a deep breath and pulled out her phone, dialling automatically “hey, are you busy?”

“ _No, I just wrapped up a meeting, everything alright?_ ”

Alex’s grin spread wider “she moved.”

“ _What? When?_ ”

“Just now, at work.” Alex chuckled at the small squeal that sounded through the phone “I had to call you.”

“ _I’m glad you did. I can’t wait to feel her moving._ ”

“It’ll be a little while before even your Kryptonian senses will pick up her movements.”

“ _I’m sorry Alex, I have to go. I have another meeting but I’ll see you tonight? You are still coming over, right?_ ”

“I’ll be there, I might be a little late though.”

Kara’s sigh was loud over the phone “ _I don’t want to have this meeting, I want to be with you._ ”

“We’ll talk tonight.”

The rest of the day passed quickly for Alex and before she knew it, she was stepping into the hall outside of Kara’s penthouse and turning the door knob. Kara turned from her place on the couch when Alex came through the door. “Hi” the blonde greeted and turned her attention back to the TV screen.

Alex placed her bag beside the door and stepped into the room “what’s happening?”

Kara looked briefly at Alex “situation unfolding in Gotham.”

The brunette looked up at the TV screen in time to catch a glimpse of Wonder Woman swinging her sword toward a big creature. It had been two weeks since the dinner they’d shared with Diana Prince and Alex was having difficulty reconciling the woman on the TV and the woman she sat with eating Chinese food and laughing with. “Shouldn’t you be there helping?”

Kara shook her head “she told me to stay here.”

Alex sat down on the couch beside Kara “she’ll be okay Kara.”

The Kryptonian sighed “she told me to stay here and protect the two of you.” Alex pulled Kara into a hug “there was no other choice for me to make.”

Alex dropped a kiss to Kara’s head “she’ll be fine.”

Kara snuggled into Alex “I know that intellectually but I feel so helpless sitting around here.”

“Then go” Alex whispered “go and help them.” She felt Kara shake her head “we will be fine without you for a while.”

“No” Kara whispered “no. I think I would fall apart with worry if I were there, more so than I am now.” She looked up into Alex’s eyes “I’d be utterly useless. I think I would go crazy, you two are everything now.”

“It’s been six weeks” Alex spoke quietly “how could things be this intense after six weeks?”

“Considering we have spent most of our time together since then.” Kara leaned up a little further “it was bound to happen” she whispered before closing the remaining distance between them to kiss Alex tenderly.

Alex cupped Kara’s cheek and deepened the kiss “God Kara.”

Kara smiled “how’s that for changing your mind on relationships?”

“Very funny Alien Girl” Alex smirked before leaning forward and capturing Kara’s lips again.

They were interrupted when Kara’s phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the number “Mom?”

“ _We’re fine sweetie._ ”

“Oh, thank Rao” Kara whispered as she looked up at the TV screen, seeing a news anchor instead of the loop of the fighting “can you come home soon?”

“ _I’ll be there by morning, is something wrong Kara?_ ”

Kara shuddered at the note of concern knowing that she’d made that “we’re fine, Alex is fine and the baby is fine.”

“ _Good_ ” there was a sigh of relief.

“Just come home.”

“ _I’ll be there when you wake up in the morning Darling. Get some sleep and take care of your family._ ” The line went dead before Kara could say anymore.

Alex sifted her fingers through Kara’s hair “I guess we’re going to have company?”

“Not until the morning.” Kara confirmed “mmm that feels nice.” She shifted until she was laying against Alex’s stomach gently “hey baby, I hear you moved around today.”

Alex chuckled “she’s not going to respond you know.” Kara whispered something that Alex didn’t understand into her stomach “what did you say?’

“I told her I loved her, so much, and that she is my precious little girl in Kryptonese.”

“You’ll have to teach me sometime.”

Kara sat up and looked Alex in the eyes “I cannot seem to regret what we did that night. Any of it.”

“I don’t regret it either.” Alex reached up and cradled Kara’s cheek again “the only thing I do regret is not knowing I was pregnant sooner.”

Kara smiled “you’re here now.”

“But we wasted time Kara.”

The blonde leaned forward and took Alex’s lips in a sweet kiss “like you said, how could things be this intense after just six weeks?”

Alex laughed and smiled widely “I’m blaming my feelings on hormones, what’s your excuse?”

Kara kissed her again “a beautiful woman is carrying my child.”

-alex-kara-

Alex woke the next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon and freshly brewed coffee and if the groan from behind her was any indication, Kara smelt it too. “Mom’s here.”

“She cooks?”

Kara nodded, burying her nose in Alex’s shoulder. “She’s Wonder Woman” she said as if that explained everything. Placing a kiss to Alex’s shoulder she released the other woman and sat up “do you have to work today?” Alex shook her head as she sat up also “good, perhaps we could do something together. Just the two of us.”

“Like what?” Alex asked amidst a yawn.

“Take a walk in the park, see a movie. I don’t know, whatever you want to do.” Alex’s phone rang from the table beside the bed, interrupting what she was about to say. “Work?” Kara asked as she slipped her robe on.

“No, much worse than that.” Alex looked up from the screen “my mother.”

Kara frowned “you haven’t told her?” The brunette shook her head “alright, I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

As Kara exited the bedroom her phone sent the call to voicemail. Waiting until the phone signalled a new voicemail had been left, she touched the contact entry without listening to it. “Hey Mom. Sorry you woke me.”

“ _Late night at the D.E.O?_ ”

“Not really, just a late night in general and it is my day off today.”

“ _Good. Listen, I’m in the city and wanted to see you, can we meet for coffee?_ ”

“Sure, mind if I bring a friend? We kind of already had plans.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end “ _are you seeing someone?_ ”

“Actually yes. It’s still early yet but I think you two should meet.”

Alex could practically hear the smile in her mother’s voice when the answer came “ _I’d love to meet him._ ”

Alex took a deep breath, forgetting for a moment that her mother didn’t know that she was not only gay but also seeing a woman. “I should warn you Mom, it’s not a guy.”

“ _Oh._ ” Her mother’s voice rose in pitch with her surprise “ _well then, I’d love to meet_ her _._ ”

Alex suppressed the groan that threatened to escape at her mother’s lack of anger “you’re not pissed that I’m seeing a woman?”

“ _Goodness no Alex. You always have been an open-minded person, you being gay is not so much of a stretch really._ ”

Alex smiled forgetting her mother couldn’t see it but when she looked up she saw Kara’s answering smirk from the doorway “alright, what time do you want to meet?” They made a time before ringing off and disconnecting. “So, we’re meeting my mother at eleven o’clock for coffee.”

“We?”

Alex stood from the bed and reached her arms around Kara’s neck “you and me, and baby.”

Kara smiled before placing a gentle kiss on Alex’s cheek “I swear I wasn’t eavesdropping.”

Alex groaned as her stomach rumbled loudly “I’d better eat.”

“I’m just going to use the bathroom and I’ll be right out.”

Alex left the bedroom and walked slowly down the hall toward the kitchen “that smells divine Diana.” She gratefully accepted the cup of coffee as it was passed over “thank you.”

Diana leant in close to whisper “was she very worried last night?”

Alex nodded “she was sitting in front of the TV when I came in and I could see something was off.”

Diana sighed as she straightened up “I’m glad you were here then. I knew she would go stir crazy.” She turned her attention back to the frying pan of bacon “but I made the choice to order her to stay and protect you and I don’t regret it for an instant.”

Silence followed as Alex stood sipping her coffee until Kara came out of the bathroom, freshly showered “everything okay out here?”

“Fine” Diana poured another cup of coffee and handed it to Kara. “What are your plans for the day?”

Kara sat at the dining table with her coffee cup held gently between her hands “we’re meeting Alex’s mother for coffee this morning and then I don’t know what else.”

“I think we’ll just play it by ear” Alex said as she joined Kara at the table. “I do need to do a little shopping.”

The Amazonian smirked as she sat the plates of eggs and bacon on the table “clothes getting a little snug?” She laughed at Alex’s vigorous nod “take my card.”

“No, we went over this” Alex protested. “Besides I don’t need much and it will only end up at Goodwill after the baby is born.”

Kara’s frown did not go unnoticed “you wouldn’t consider having another child?”

Alex sat back, taken aback by the question “I hadn’t planned on ever having kids Kara, let me get used to having one before we even consider another.”

“Kara” Diana said softly “Alex has a point, it’s a little early to be talking about another and what if she doesn’t want to have another one?”

Kara glanced at her mother before looking to Alex “you’re both right. I’m sorry.”

Alex finished off her breakfast in silence, listening as Kara and Diana discussed the events of the night before. Quietly she excused herself to get ready for the day. Just as she was buttoning the loosest pair of jeans she owned someone knocked on the door “come in.”

Diana poked her head in the room “Kara’s a little upset about her outburst.”

“I’ll talk to her” Alex smiled as she slipped her boots on “truth is, if we do go through with this relationship and co-parenting works out, I may consider it.”

Diana smiled widely “Kara has always wanted to have a family. Some nights when she couldn’t sleep after arriving we used to talk about it.” She turned to walk away but stopped “she is very excited about this and I would hate to see her hurt.”

Alex sighed “Kara is the first woman I have even been with. I am going to try my hardest to not hurt her but I haven’t had much success in the relationship area.”

“At least you are willing to try” the older woman said as she stepped into the guest room.

Alex made her way back to the living area and found Kara sitting at the oak desk in the corner “hey.”

Kara looked up and smiled “we have a few hours until we meet with your mom, is there anything you want to do?”

The brunette nodded as she came up behind Kara’s chair “I think maybe you and I should talk.”

Kara sighed “I know, I was making a decision again before consulting you.”

“That’s not it at all” Alex hugged Kara’s neck “you want a family.”

“Mom told you.”

Alex nodded against Kara’s head “yeah, she did. If this co-parenting thing with you works out and we get through it in one piece I might consider it, having another baby with you.” She kissed Kara’s temple “but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to go out and buy expensive maternity clothes just to have them sitting around until we decide.”

“Okay.”

“All I really need are some casual clothes, most of the time I’ll be in my work clothes anyway.” At Kara’s heavy sigh, she swivelled the chair so Kara was facing her “what?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but when are you going to stop?”

“Working?” Alex asked “as in for good or before the baby is born?”

“Before the baby. I won’t ask you to give up the D.E.O, I’m not like that.”

Without thinking too much about what she was doing, Alex sat in Kara’s lap, feeling the strong arms automatically surround her “I was thinking at the eight-and-a-half-month mark.” Kara nodded in agreement “that’s okay?”

“More than.”

“I have a fair amount of vacation time I was going to use and that adds up to about a month’s worth.” She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. She looked up as she heard the camera click on a phone “your mom thinks she’s being sneaky.”

“I knew she was there” Kara whispered against Alex’s head “good hearing.”

“Next time if she’s trying to be stealthy she should switch her phone to silent before snapping a picture.”

Kara chuckled “I’ve tried to tell her that. Believe it or not she’s usually pretty good with technology.”

Diana laughed “I was not trying to be sneaky, I just could not resist the picture you two make.” She held the phone out for both of the younger women to see “you make a very beautiful couple.”

Alex looked at her watch “I have to make a quick phone call and then we should head out.” Kara nodded and released her.

-alex-kara-

“Hey Mom” Alex greeted as she and Kara stepped up to the table. “This is Kara.”

“Hello Mrs Danvers, it’s nice to meet you.”

Eliza stood and took the offered hand “it’s nice to meet you too and you can call me Eliza.” She pulled Alex into an awkward hug “you look different Alex.”

Alex smiled “a lot has changed in the last eighteen weeks.”

Eliza frowned at the precise measurement of time “Alex?”

“There is something I need to tell you and I need you to promise that you won’t cause a scene.” Eliza nodded her ascent. “You know what kind of work I do, you know the specifics.”

“Alex?”

“I had a one night stand with an alien.” She pointed to Kara and said in a low whisper “and this alien…” she cut herself off. Kara grabbed her hand in silent support and she took a deep breath “thisaliengotmepregnant.”

“Could you repeat that and slower?”

Alex leaned across the table in order to keep her voice low but still audible “I’m pregnant and its Kara’s.”

Eliza shook her head in disbelief “impossible.”

“I told you, you know the specifics of my job Mom.” Alex squeezed Kara’s hand for courage “I had a one night stand with a Kryptonian, Kara, and she has been my only sexual partner in the appropriate timeframe.”

Kara looked between the two women and noticed that Alex was becoming more and more tense the longer her mother stayed quiet. “Calm down” she whispered to Alex.

Eliza eventually shook her head “it’s a lot to take in.”

It was Kara that spoke up “I understand that this may not make sense.”

“It’s not that.” Eliza said with a dismissive wave “I’m a scientist, I believe in what I can see and what has been proven with the use of that science.” The older woman shook her head and looked at her daughter “you’re absolutely sure?”

Alex sighed and sat back but still kept her tone quiet “my last male partner was around twelve months ago. Harper and an independent obstetrician have confirmed that I’m eighteen weeks pregnant.” She watched the disbelief slowly disappear “I didn’t actually find out until six weeks ago.”

“How did you not know?”

The brunette watched as her mother tried to come to terms with what she was saying “how could I have known that sleeping with a _woman_ would result in me getting pregnant because that night I had no idea she was even an alien.”

The older blonde nodded “I concede that point, there was no way of knowing.” Her face suddenly broke out in a smile “I’m going to be a grandma.”

Alex nodded “yeah. Oh, and the story is that I had a one night stand go wrong right before meeting Kara.”

“Because, obviously, we can’t tell everyone that I’m an alien and got a woman pregnant” Kara chimed in.

Eliza turned serious for a moment “do you need anything? Money?”

“No” Alex said, relaxing for the first time “at least I never do things by halves.” Eliza’s left eyebrow climbed a little higher on her forehead “Eliza Danvers meet Kara Prince, of Prince Incorporated.”

“Goodness Alex” her mother gasped “you’re right, you don’t do things by halves.” Eliza smiled at Kara “at least if you were going to get pregnant I’m glad it’s to someone that can support you.”

“And support them I will, if only Alex didn’t have such a stubborn streak.”

The older woman laughed “that, I’m afraid, she gets from me.” She looked over at Alex “so are you two together?”

“Yeah” Alex nodded “we kind of met again through work.”

“Ah” Eliza nodded “and then you learned you were pregnant?”

“In a roundabout way.”

Topics then moved onto recent events in each of their lives since they’d seen each other last at Thanksgiving. “And how are Harper and Chelsey?” Eliza asked after finishing her second cup of coffee.

“Still good, still together.”

Eliza looked over to Kara “have you met them yet?”

“No but Alex has told me about them.”

“They are a funny pair, the Doctor and the Teacher. Two very different women and yet they love each other.”

Alex cut in “Harper will be sad that she missed you this time.”

“There will be plenty more opportunities to see her, after-all I’m going to be visiting a heck of a lot more now.” She glanced at her watch “oh, I should be going or I’ll miss the conference.”

“I’ll see you later?” Alex asked hopefully.

“If you want to” Eliza placed the ball in Alex’s court.

Alex looked to Kara “do we have dinner plans?” Kara shook her head “would you like to have dinner with us?”

“I’ll ask my mother to join us, if you’re okay with that?” Alex nodded in acceptance.

“Sure, could you text me the details Alex? I’ll meet you there but right now I really should get going. Nice to meet you Kara.”

“You too.”

Alex turned to Kara as her mother walked out the door “that went better than expected.”

“I thought you told me that your mother thought of you as an obligation?”

“I guess that’s the way I saw her. This version though, I have no idea how to handle.”

Kara pulled her into a hug “maybe she has a reason to change Alex.”

-alex-kara-

Diana, Kara and Alex were already seated in the restaurant when Eliza came in. Kara stood to greet her and pulled out the only remaining chair. “Such manners” she whispered conspiratorially to Alex.

Kara smirked “all three of my parents expected good manners from me.” Eliza’s eyebrow quirked “I’m sorry, allow me to introduce my adoptive mother, Diana Prince” she gestured to the dark-haired woman “and of course I was also referring to my biological parents.”

“I didn’t expect them from you Darling, you presented them more often than not.”

Eliza introduced herself and watched Alex as Kara and Diana bantered back and forth, noting how content Alex looked for the first time in many years. Leaning closer she whispered to Alex “you’re happy?”

Alex nodded “for the first time since dad died.”

“Good.”

“So, Eliza” Diana interrupted “Kara told me that you know a certain fact about her.”

“Yes, and though it was a shock, I can’t say that I’m not intrigued.”

Diana nodded “and since you know a certain secret of Kara’s, it might be prudent for you to know one of mine.” She leaned over closer to the blonde “I am Wonder Woman.”

Eliza gasped and held a hand to her mouth “oh my.”

Alex smirked “yeah, there is that.”

“You certainly don’t do anything half way Alexandra” Eliza nodded in agreement “you never have.”

Diana laughed “we’re still very undecided on whether it is a good thing.”

“Well no one will hear any tales from me about your alter egos.”

Kara and Diana both glanced at their phones “speaking of” Kara uttered. She looked up as Alex’s phone chimed “not you too.”

Alex nodded “yep, that’s work. Sorry Mom.”

“You ladies go and save the day, there is a small deli by the hotel. I’ll be fine.”

Alex, Supergirl and Wonder Woman arrived at the containment zone just as the D.E.O personnel were arriving. Alex stepped over to the lead SUV as a bronze haired agent stepped from the driver’s side “look at you, out in the field, Agent Vasquez.”

“Yes Mam, only because my superior officer is pregnant.”

Alex laughed “J’onn made you, didn’t he?” Vasquez nodded “alright, I’ll stay back here.” Alex turned to see the superheroes watching their interactions “Wonder Woman, Supergirl this is Agent Vasquez, a colleague and _friend_ ” she stressed the word friend for Kara’s benefit.

“Nice to meet you” Supergirl extended a hand “what have you got for us?”

“First,” Vasquez said carefully “you should know that I know who you are Mam.” She pointed to the Andromedan, the same one Kara had fought six weeks ago “we had no idea he’d even escaped.”

“How did you not know?” Alex questioned with a frown. 

Vasquez avoided eye contact “the power went out during a transfer for cell maintenance.”

Alex groaned and Supergirl stepped up close to Alex “stay safe, please.”

“I’ll do my absolute best” Alex whispered back.

“I can’t be worrying about you Alex.”

Alex looked around before pulling the superhero closer to the car “we will be fine Kara.” Kara nodded and kissed her quickly on the side of the mouth “focus on the mission, we will see you after it’s done.”

It was nearing midnight when Supergirl landed heavily beside Alex, who was standing by the D.E.O surveillance van talking to Vasquez “he’s contained.”

“Alright” Alex nodded to the agent “take him back and could you let J’onn know that I’m taking extra time tomorrow?” She looked down at her watch “this morning?”

“Absolutely” Vasquez nodded “need a lift somewhere?”

Alex smirked “Supergirl already offered but thanks Suse.”

Vasquez smirked back and with a wink said “gotcha.”

Kara lead Alex over to a heavily shadowed area before kissing her “I was worried.”

“Next time I promise I’ll head back to HQ instead of to the scene. At least until the baby is born.”

Kara nodded and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist “hold on tight.”

“Hold on, when I said you’d offered I thought you’d call for the car.”

Kara laughed as she began to levitate off the ground “you’re not scared of heights, are you?”

“No” Alex laughed “it’s just when I fly, I like to be comfortable in a _plane_ , not in an alien’s arms.”

“I won’t drop you.”

They landed on the balcony of the penthouse within minutes, Alex very grateful that it was after midnight and extremely dark. “That was amazing.”

“I’ll take you again some time.” Kara stripped off her blue mask and placed a kiss on Alex’s mouth “but right now you should rest.”

A yawn stopped Alex as she was about to protest “alright, bed time.”

“I’m going to say goodnight to Mom and take a quick shower. I’ll join you soon.”


	8. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara worries about Alex, and Alex admits something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second big time jump, there is only one more to come.

|> |>

Fast Forward   
Four Weeks

|> |>

 

“Alex?”

Alex stopped as Harper called out from her office. Back stepping, she poked her head around the door frame “yeah?”

“Just wanted to see how you were, we haven’t heard from you in a while.”

Alex grinned “been kinda busy being pregnant.”

Harper chuckled “you’re looking well.”

“And thank God I only have eighteen weeks to go.”

“Over it?”

“Kara is driving me nuts” Alex smiled attempting to lessen the insult.

Harper had met the young blonde and had taken an immediate liking to her so she found it difficult to comprehend Alex’s statement “what’s she been doing?”

Alex sat heavily in one of the chairs in front of Harper “well we decided to forego the Lamaze classes, for certain reasons, the key one being Kara being an alien but mostly because of her being Kara Prince. This morning she informs me that she has hired a private coach because maybe we should go through the classes.”

Harper frowned “she wants to experience everything, what’s wrong with that?”

“Maybe it’s the hormones” Alex sighed. “I don’t know how she’s putting up with me.”

“Alex, you’ve been together a whole of ten weeks but I think she loves you very much already.”

“And that’s another thing” she said quietly. “She told me last night.”

“Told you what?”

Alex sighed “that she loves me.”

Harper watched silently as Alex fiddled with the zipper on her top but she got it “the first time I told Chelsey I loved her it took her over a month to say it back. You don’t have to rush it.”

Alex looked up sharply “what if I can’t say it?”

Harper quirked an eyebrow “how many nights have you spent in your apartment these past ten weeks?”

Alex began counting it out on her fingers but gave up easily “not very many.”

“How many days have you spent not thinking about her?”

Alex’s answer was instant “not very many.”

Harper smiled “how much of your day do you spend wishing you were with her?” Alex stayed quiet but Harper suspected she knew the answer “okay, when you’re with her, how do you feel?”

“Great.”

“And how do you feel when you’re not with her?”

Alex dropped her head “like I can’t wait to get home, just to see her.”

Her friend grinned widely “do you realise you just referred to her place as _home_?” Alex looked up in surprise, clearly not realising she had. “You love her Alex, you might not be able to say the words but you feel it.” She stood and slipped in front of Alex’s chair and knelt “honey, you love that woman.”

“I do.”

“My best advice is to not think about it too much. Let the words flow naturally from your lips.” She pulled Alex into a hug “what were you doing when she said it?”

Alex huffed “cooking dinner. It was her chef’s night off.”

Harper pulled out of the hug. “So, it wasn’t a heat of the moment declaration after sex or anything? Good. That means it was a natural declaration for her.”

“I’m just scared that I’m going to screw this up Harps.”

“You won’t” she reassured the younger woman.

“It’s only been ten weeks, as you pointed out.”

“Love has no time limit on when it will happen Sweetheart. I knew I loved Chelsey after just a few months.” She stood carefully “and with the amount of time the two of you have been spending together, I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.”

Alex smirked “sometimes I wonder why you’re still my friend.”

“Oh Danvers, I’m the only one that is allowed to call you out on your bullshit and have been since J’onn assigned me as your mentor.”

Alex stood and pulled Harper in for another hug “I love you.”

“See you can say it but you’re saying it to the wrong person.” She kissed the side of Alex’s head “and I love you too.”

Alex glanced at her watch as they broke from the hug “crap, Kara should be out front, waiting.”

“Hot date?”

Alex shook her head “OB/GYN appointment.”

“Because of your early spotting problem?”

Alex nodded “I should have had the appointment two weeks ago but Mom got sick.”

“Alright, you’d better scat and bring Kara to dinner tomorrow night.”

Alex smiled as she left the office and made her way quickly out of the building and into the waiting black Mercedes sedan. “Sorry, Harper stopped me.”

Kara kissed her cheek “it’s alright, I was a little early.” She sat back as the car began moving “everything okay?”

“She just wanted to talk, and to invite us to dinner tomorrow night.” She grabbed Kara’s hand “I have the rest of the afternoon off.”

“Good because we have lunch reservations” Kara said shyly. “I know I should have asked but there is something I’d like to discuss.” Alex’s face fell and Kara hastened to add “it’s nothing bad, I promise.”

The appointment went smoothly with the doctor asking the same questions she’d asked the previous two times they’d seen each other and thankfully the answer to the big question about spotting was still no. Presently they were sitting across from each other at a small restaurant. “You wanted to discuss something?”

Kara cleared her throat and took a sip of water to moisten her suddenly dry mouth “for the past ten weeks you’ve been staying at the penthouse almost every night and paying rent and utilities on your apartment.” Alex nodded, acknowledging the point “why not just let go of your apartment and move in full time?”

“Are we ready for that?”

“We’ve practically been living together for ten weeks.”

“Okay” Alex nodded “my lease is up in a few months anyway.” Which, she noted silently, would have been about the time she needed to find a bigger apartment anyway since it coincided with the birth.

Kara’s face lit up in surprise “wow, that was easier than I expected.”

Alex smirked “you thought I was going to put up more of a fight?”

“Definitely thought I was going to have some convincing to do, yeah.” Alex’s hand reached for hers “I was quite scared actually.”

“Does it worry you that I can’t say those words yet?” She asked shyly, switching topics.

“It doesn’t. I know how you feel, I don’t have to hear it to know it.”

Alex let out a breath, not realising she had held it “it’s just that when I say them, it becomes real you know. The potential for hurt ratchets up a notch.”

“Do you feel it’s moved too fast?” Kara turned her hand over and clasped Alex’s “that we’ve moved too fast?”

“I do wonder.”

“Perhaps to some people we are moving too fast but I know that this is where I want to be, that you are the one I want to be with. I want to raise our daughter together.” She let go of Alex’s hand and stood, switching chairs to be beside Alex “I mean it when I tell you I love you Alex, these last ten weeks with you have helped that along. I don’t particularly want to scare you away but I don’t think there will be anyone else for me.”

“Even if this cohabitating thing doesn’t work out?”

“Even then” Kara nodded “but for the sake of our daughter, I’m going to try my hardest to make it work and I hope you will too.”

Alex nodded with a weak smile “I’ll try.” She startled when her phone began ringing “it’s my mom.”

“Answer it, it’s fine.”

“Hey Mom.”

“ _How are things?_ ”

“Still going” She smiled lightly at Kara as she felt the small squeeze of the blonde’s hand in her own, she hadn’t even noticed they were holding hands again. “We’ve just had a check-up at the OB’s office.”

“ _Check-up? I thought you would have been finished those a few weeks ago except for your scan appointments._ ”

“I had some spotting early on and the doctor scheduled me for four week periodical appointments, we missed the appointment a few weeks ago when we visited you” she explained patiently.

“ _You didn’t tell me about that._ ”

“I didn’t want to worry you. I haven’t had any more spotting and the doctor is happy with my progress and you know Chandler has been keeping an eye on me.”

“ _Harper better be if she knows what’s good for her._ ” Alex could hear her mother’s slight laughter “ _that wasn’t the reason I called, I have some business in the city coming up that will likely be long term for the foreseeable future._ ”

There was an uncertainty in her voice that worried Alex “you can stay with us.” Alex looked at Kara for confirmation and at the slight nod Alex said “you can stay at the penthouse because it would seem I’m moving.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Kara only just asked but I accepted, my lease is up in a few months anyway.”

“ _Isn’t it terribly fast?_ ”

“Not really, I’ve been staying there almost every night already.”

“ _Alright, if it’s okay with the two of you._ ”

Alex watched Kara closely “it’s fine Mom, happy to have you.”

“ _I’ll be there on the twenty-fifth and I’m not sure exactly how long I’ll be staying but you let me know if I’m cramping your style._ ”

Alex laughed “nobody says that anymore Mom.”

“ _Okay Alex, I’ll see you in a few weeks._ ”

The call disconnected and Kara squeezed Alex’s hand once more “she’s trying.”

“I know” she nodded once “thank you.”

-alex-kara-

By the time Eliza arrived in National City, for the second time in Alex’s pregnancy, Alex had fully moved into the penthouse. The landlord had actually been accommodating enough to allow her to break her lease early with little recrimination, understanding her predicament. With Kara’s assistance, and a little superpower use, she’d packed up her apartment within a few hours, moved some things to the penthouse and put the rest into storage.

Alex was standing in the kitchen, brewing tea, the morning after her mother arrived when the older woman appeared. “Morning” she turned to greet her.

“Goodness Alex, you’ve gotten bigger.”

Alex smirked “is that your way of saying that I’m fat?”

“Definitely not.” Eliza reached out her hand “can I?”

Alex nodded “Kara’s stoked, she kicked for the first time last night.” At her mother’s raised eyebrow she elaborated “she’s been moving for a little while but she finally kicked.”

Eliza’s smile got wider “ah” she gasped as she felt the kick “hello darling.”

“I have to get ready for work, will you be alright on your own?”

“Yes” she nodded “where is Kara?”

“Already at work, she had an early meeting.” Alex took the last mouthful of her tea “Diana is coming back to the company temporarily while Kara takes some time off when the baby comes.”

“That is still a few months away.”

“I know, Kara wants her to be prepared” Alex laughed “it’s not like Diana didn’t run the company just fine for years before Kara took over.”

Eliza joined her laughter “new parent jitters, your father was exactly the same way. Go” she motioned Alex down the hall “you head off to work, I’m going to head into the lab and get my bearings before I start tomorrow. See you tonight?”

“Yes, we’ll both be home on time, Harper and Chelsey are coming for dinner.” Alex turned to go back to the bedroom but paused “oh and Diana is making use of the other spare room again so she’ll be here too.”

Later that day Alex was exhausted and ready to just go to bed and if it wasn’t for the impromptu dinner party, probably would have. Thankfully Kara had arranged for the chef to cook the meals.

Kara walked through the door just a few minutes after Alex sat down, with an arm thrown over her face “honey?”

“I’m fine” she exclaimed without moving her arm “just tired.”

Having heard the voices Eliza appeared from the hallway “everything okay?”

“Fine” Alex said.

Kara looked up kindly “everything is fine.” Focusing back on Alex she said gently “sure you want to work through to thirty-four weeks?”

“I’m reconsidering it” Alex admitted.

Kara looked up sharply as the door opened, seeing Alex’s best friends laughing with her mother. It brought a smile to her face. She bent down to Alex’s level “do you want Harper to check you out?”

Alex shook her head, her arm still hadn’t moved “just low blood pressure or something, I’ll be okay after dinner.”

The blonde rested her hand on Alex’s knee “I’d feel better if she checked you over.”

“So would I” Eliza agreed.

The three newcomers watched the scene playing out in front of them. Harper moved to Alex’s side “come on Danvers, show me to the bedroom.” She helped Alex off the couch “could you get me a bottle of water, and maybe some crackers too if you have any.” She gripped Alex tightly around the waist as the woman swayed “also something high in sugar, a glass of soda maybe.”

Kara retrieved the items requested and followed them to the bedroom. “I’m telling you” she heard Alex protesting.

“You’re not fine Alexandra.” Harper had Alex on the bed when Kara entered. “What did you have for lunch?”

Alex took far too long to answer in Kara’s opinion. Stepping up beside the duo she sat on the bed beside Alex out of Harpers way “please tell me you ate.”

Alex sighed “I may have forgotten what time it was.”

“ALEX” Harper and Kara both said in exasperation but it was Harper that continued “if you’re going to keep working, you and I will have a standard lunch date, in my office at twelve o’clock on the dot.”

“Guys come on, I got a little too involved in the project and forgot to eat.”

Kara laid a hand on Alex’s lower leg closest to her “honey, you’re carrying a half-Kryptonian child, eating is important.”

Harper nodded her head in agreement “do I have to remind you how important it is to eat at twenty-four weeks regardless?” She handed Alex the glass of soda “sip this, slowly” and a cracker followed “tomorrow morning I want you in my office for a glucose test.”

“I don’t have it, I took the test two days ago.”

“And it may not have shown, come on that is introduction to medicine level knowledge.”

Kara watched the two women, confused look firmly in place “what are you talking about?”

“At twenty-four weeks, women are supposed to have a glucose test to test for gestational diabetes.” Harper said gently “it usually presents at this time.”

Kara looked between the two women carefully watching their facial expressions “is that what you think is wrong here?”

Harper shook her head and monitored Alex’s pulse “I’m not really sure what’s going on here, this could just be related to the lack of food or it could be something else entirely.” She looked Alex pointedly in the eye “I still want you in my office first thing for some tests.”

Alex nodded as she handed the now empty glass to Kara “understood.” As Harper stood and walked quietly out of the room, Alex turned to Kara “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“You have to remember that that is no ordinary baby in there. She will have powers, perhaps lessened by her human DNA but she will become powerful, and ingesting food is a big part of restoring the lost energy. The sun will do the rest.” Kara rested her hand on Alex’s growing belly “you need to take care of yourself love.”

Alex sat up slowly and embraced Kara “I love you.”

Kara pulled back, slightly startled at the admission “really?”

“I do” she nodded “today just really got away from me. I promise I’ll do better.”

The blonde smiled “can we revisit the discussion on you working another ten weeks later?”

“Honestly, I want to at least work another eight. I know you can support me and that I don’t have to work that long but I’d go stir crazy not going to work.”

Kara nodded, understanding Alex’s point “let’s go join the others, we can talk about this later.”

Alex kissed Kara quickly “let me take a shower and I’ll be right out.”

When Alex joined the others at the dining table, she was met with concerned looks “I’m fine guys, thanks for the concern.”

Chelsey, sitting next to Alex, pulled her in for a side hug “we’re worried about you baby girl” she kissed the top of Alex’s head and squeezed “you have to remember you’re eating for two Alex, skipping meals is not cool.”

Alex smiled and looked over at her mother, seeing the same expressions in her eyes “yes Mom.”

Eliza laughed “so you’ll listen to the Texan but not to your mother.”

Everyone at the table joined the laughter and carried on with the night.

-alex-kara-

Kara rolled away from Alex, carefully wiping at her mouth and smiled at Alex’s small exclamation “I take it that was good?”

Alex smirked and rolled carefully to face Kara “you have no idea how good. I think I needed that.”

Kara chuckled “the OB did say sex was a stress reliever.” She wrapped her arms carefully around Alex’s back “and after tonight I think we both needed that.”

“Seriously” the brunette uttered quietly “okay, I’m sorry. I will eat properly from now on.”

“Alex” Kara whispered and kissed the other woman’s forehead “don’t turn this into an argument, please. I forgive you and I understand the stress you are under, I may not know what you’re going through but I understand. Just let me be there for you, let me take away some of the stress.”

“You did a pretty good job just now.”

Kara smiled smugly “thank you.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Alex smiled as she snuggled against Kara’s shoulder “I’m very sleepy now.”

“Then go to sleep love.”

“Hey Kara” Alex whispered sleepily.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Alex” she kissed Alex’s forehead right before she heard the slow even breaths leaving Alex.

-alex-kara-

The next morning Alex was sitting up on the exam table in the med bay as Harper took blood samples “I told her last night.”

“Told who what Alex?”

“Told Kara that I love her.”

Harper looked up sharply in surprise “that’s good, right?”

Alex nodded “I get it now Harps, I get why people are always wanting to yell it from the roof tops, it’s freeing.”

“Yes, it is.” Harper grinned as she pulled the vial from the cannula. “Did you mean it?”

“Of course” Alex exclaimed defensively. “The way she was last night.” Alex’s face fell and she shook her head, stopping those negative thoughts “when she walked into the bedroom right after you laid me down, I saw the fear etched into her face. I knew deep, somewhere inside me, that I had to tell her because that fear, that fear wasn’t only for losing her child and her lineage. It was me she was afraid for.”

Harper smiled, pleased for her friend “welcome to the world of being in love Alexandra, where fear makes people brave enough to love.”

“It wasn’t exactly the most romantic of declarations.”

“So long as it came from the heart, it doesn’t have to be.”

“I’ve never felt like this and to be honest it kind of scares me how fast this has all happened.”

“Some things do happen fast, and sometimes those things turn out to be the best of your life.”

“I know that’s how it worked out for you and Chels but…”

Harper interrupted “but it doesn’t necessarily mean that’s the way it will go for you, right?” Alex nodded “sometimes, most times actually, love means taking a leap of faith. It will either work out for the better or it won’t.” Alex shook her head “yes baby, I know that’s not how you see things. That even at thirty you’re a cynical old woman” she smiled “but you and Kara will work Alex, you’ve both been placed in this impossible situation but all I see now is the two of you making the most of what you’ve been dealt.”

“How did I get such a wise friend?”

“Ask J’onn, I’m sure he knows” Harper smiled “you know that Chelsey and I have our ups and downs, hell I’ve even crashed on your couch a few times but learn from this Alex. Don’t let our mistakes be yours, compromise where needed, acquiesce at other times and never go to bed angry.”

“Yes, oh wise teacher.”

“Learn from me Grasshopper and together we shall conquer all.”

Alex laughed “are we done?” Harper nodded “good I have a meeting with the boss.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Actually, it’s not going to be pretty.”

Harper frowned “why?”

“I’m stepping down.” Alex shrugged “until this kid is at least eighteen.”

“What?”

Alex laughed “I’m not. I’m going to take a leave of absence. Kara has a point, I need a little less stress in my life right now and since I’m not on active duty anyway, I don’t need to be here.”

“And the chemicals in the lab are not safe” Harper concluded and nodded in approval “if I were your OB, I’d definitely approve.”

“Actually, I spoke to the Doc earlier and she does approve.”

Harper huffed “taking advice from another Doctor, I see how it is.”

Alex laughed again, pleased by the teasing “you’ll always be my number one Doc.”

“Give me a call every so often okay, just to check-in.”

Alex nodded “definitely” she said quietly as she pulled Harper in for a hug before turning and leaving the office.

She didn’t get very far before J’onn met her in the hall. “Leave of absence?” he questioned.

“You heard?” He nodded “if need be I’ll take it un-paid.”

“You still have sixteen weeks Alex.” He held up four fingers “four months.”

“Four months of not being out in the field, four months of not being in the lab and we both know that I suck at the administrative side of this place so that won’t work.”

“You know that it will have to be un-paid, we cannot support sixteen weeks and maternity leave on top of that.”

Alex nodded “that’s fine, I live with a millionaire remember.”

J’onn smirked, he hadn’t forgotten “things are going well then?”

“Great.”

“Good” He said in his low voice “you seem happy and that is nice to see.”

“I am” Alex agreed.

“Okay” J’onn nodded, getting back on track “you may have your leave but I reserve the right to call you in on a consultant basis.”

“Understood Sir, thank you.”

J’onn nodded “just look after yourself Alex.” He patted her shoulder gently “finish out the day, your leave starts tomorrow.”

“Thank you Sir.” Making her way down the stairs, she stopped behind Vasquez “anything happening?”

“No” the agent turned her seat to face Alex “how you doing Momma?”

“Just peachy Suse” Alex grinned “I’m on leave as of tomorrow, for some time.”

Vasquez stood and came to stand by Alex’s side “everything okay with Junior?”

Alex nodded “just need to extract some stress from my day to day and I’m pretty useless around here lately.”

“Sugar-mama okay with this?”

Alex laughed “ _Kara_ ” she stressed “approves.” She bumped Vasquez’s shoulder “you really have a way with words Susan.”

“All part of the charm Mam.”

“I’m lucky to have you as a friend.”

“That you are Alex” Vasquez turned a serious smile on Alex “you just take good care of yourself and Junior there.”

-alex-kara-

It was a little before six when Harper called Alex into her office. “I have the results of your glucose test.” Alex nodded “you do not have gestational diabetes but you do have a low Vitamin D level. Are you taking your supplements?”

“Yes.”

Harper nodded “okay, up the dose a little and I’ll repeat the test or your OB can in a few weeks.”

“I have an appointment with her in two weeks anyway.”

“Alright” Harper nodded “get her to do a repeat on a Vitamin D test.”

Alex nodded in agreement “so what was that last night?”

“I suspect probably the lack of food and possibly a little low blood pressure. If you begin feeling that exhausted again even after three square meals and two snacks a day, call your OB. I mean it Alex.”

“Yes Mom.”

“Speaking of, is your mother still in town?”

“She’s likely to be in town for a few more weeks yet, if not until after the baby is born.”

Harper smiled, knowing of the strain in the relationship between mother and daughter “you okay with that? Chels and I can have her stay with us.”

Alex shook her head in the negative “she’s fine for now, Diana offered to take her back to her own apartment if it gets too much.” She smiled “we’re actually getting along well.”


	9. 3D Baby, Nesting, Legalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna stick to the one a day posting schedule I'd created but tada this has now turned into a series... I've already started on the next two... so anyway, I'm finishing this up now in order to focus on the next stories in the series

“So, Alex” the doctor spoke as she pulled the curtain back a little to step into the room “today we do the twenty-six week ultrasound, excited?”

Kara bobbed her head enthusiastically as Alex smiled and gave a short nod “I don’t know if I’m as excited as Kara though.”

The doctor laughed “it’s nice that you found someone this enthusiastic really.”

“Yeah” Alex smiled over at the blonde. “Oh, my regular doctor recommended I get a repeat blood test on a suspected Vitamin D deficiency.” The doctor looked at her curiously “I had a little incident a few weeks ago, we thought I might have gestational diabetes and I had my doctor run the test.”

“And do you?”

“No, I don’t, thankfully but in the blood work she noticed the Vitamin D deficiency.”

“Good, I’ll take the blood after we do this ultrasound, do you want the 3D ultrasound done?”

Alex looked to Kara who nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll pay for it” Kara whispered “unless you don’t want it done?”

Alex shook her head “it’s fine.” She turned to the doctor “okay.”

“Okay, you’ll get to see your baby.”

Kara’s smile could have lit up a city block at the prospect, Alex knew. Kara had talked about nothing but wanting to see the baby on the 3D imaging and Alex knew she would be hard pressed to deny Kara the opportunity. And she knew she’d made the right decision when almost twenty minutes later Kara’s eyes were wet and tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

She grabbed Kara’s hand from where it lay perched beside her head and whispered “that’s our baby” so low that the doctor didn’t hear her but the Kryptonian did.

“She looks like you” Kara said a little louder.

Alex laughed “she looks like a baby.”

The doctor smiled at the duo “at this time everything looks perfectly okay. I don’t see any problems arising.” She took a screen shot and printed it then downloaded the video onto a USB drive. “It looks as though you will have a beautiful little baby in about fourteen weeks.”

Kara’s smile only widened “that was awesome.”

Alex laughed as she wiped the conductive gel from her abdomen and the doctor handed Kara the USB drive. “And you can watch it over and over” the doctor told Kara. “Okay let’s take that blood and you guys can get out of here.” She took the vial of blood in short order “I’ll give you a call as soon as the results come back. Did your doctor tell you to increase your Vitamin D intake?” Alex nodded “continue on with that then and I’ll see you in another month.”

Kara lead Alex from the clinic and to the waiting car “that was so awesome.”

Alex grinned “don’t wear out the USB drive honey, my mother may want to see the video and so might yours.”

Kara laughed “I love you.”

Alex leaned across the small space in the back of the car “I love you too.” She had gotten a little freer with expressing the sentiment to Kara over the last few weeks and could not remember why she ever felt worried it would screw things up between them. “Did you order that crib this morning?”

Kara nodded “most of the furniture actually and I know I made a decision without your input but it all matches the crib.”

“Okay” Alex grabbed her hand and held it tightly “this kind of decision I don’t mind you making. It makes no difference to me whether the furniture matches or not.” Alex turned back to the view as the streets zoomed by on their way back to the penthouse “just so long as this little one has somewhere to sleep, a roof over her head and food in her stomach, I’m not fussed.”

Kara smiled in her direction “she will always have that, you will always have that. No matter what Alex, always.”

“When you say it like that, it makes me believe you really mean it.”

“Good” Kara pulled Alex across the seat to sit beside her “because I do mean it Alex.”

“Thank you.” The car pulled up at the apartment building “when we get in I’m going to take a nap” she saw the concern flash across Kara’s face “I’m okay just a little tired. Harper says this part is normal.” Kara nodded “you can head into the office if you want, I’ll be fine.”

“I took the rest of the day off but there are a few things I can take care of from the den.”

Alex frowned “I don’t want to take you away from the company too much.”

“You’re not, Mom is taking on a lot of the responsibilities at the moment so I can be here with you.” A thought occurred to Kara “am I crowding you?”

Alex shook her head “no baby, I just don’t want you to miss anything important.”

“And I won’t” Kara kissed her temple as the elevator arrived at the penthouse floor. “Mom will make sure of it.”

“Good. I don’t want that sort of thing to come between us.”

Kara kissed her “never.”

-alex-kara-

When Alex woke, it was dark in the room and she could hear voices, voices that sounded like they were whispering in the room with her “what’s going on?”

“It’s just Mom checking in” Kara whispered “go back to sleep.”

“Hungry” Alex murmured as she slid from the bed. Fixing herself a light snack she re-entered the bedroom to hear Diana explaining something about quarter financial figures and realised that Kara had the phone on speaker.

“Hang on Mom” Kara touched a button on her phone and muted the mic “okay?”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“You missed dinner” Kara pointed to the plate in Alex’s hand “no wonder you’re hungry.”

“When did you come in?”

Kara flipped the folder closed and held up a finger “let me talk to Mom real quick and then we can get some sleep.” Alex nodded, finishing off her snack “hey Mom, I’ll call you back early in the morning to get this sorted.”

“ _Okay, goodnight ladies._ ”

“Night” they both said at the same time.

Alex slipped back into the bed beside Kara “why didn’t you wake me for dinner?”

Kara snuggled into Alex after turning out the light “I called Harper, she said that you needed all the sleep you could get. I figured your appetite would wake you eventually.”

Alex grinned “you were right but it was the voices that woke me.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara placed a kiss to the back of Alex’s head “I needed to be near you but this stuff I was working on with Mom is important.”

“Okay” Alex mumbled sleepily “love you.”

When she woke again it was to a half empty bed and voices coming from the kitchen. Gathering her robe, she slipped it on and made her way toward the voices and stopped when she heard Kara quietly admit “I’m trying not to hover.”

“You’re concerned Darling and I suspect that if she truly had a problem with it she would say so. Alex is a very independent woman.” She heard Diana say quietly.

“I love her so much Mom.”

“I can see that Kara.” From her position in the hall Alex saw Diana reach out a hand to rest on Kara’s forearm “since the day your cousin brought you to me I’ve wanted this for you. Being truly in love is the most amazing feeling in the world and I’m glad you’re there.”

“Is this how you felt?”

“Worse I’m afraid” Diana chuckled “constantly worrying about your child does not stop Kara, look at you. You’re almost thirty and I still worry about you and I only had you from thirteen.”

Alex heard Kara sigh “I sometimes wish my mother were here for this but I’m glad I have you.”

“I’m sure she would be just as proud of you as I am Kara Zor-El.”

“Thank-you Diana.” Alex turned and slipped back into the bathroom as she heard Kara leave the table and opened the door as Kara walked by. Kara pulled her in for a kiss “good morning.”

“Morning.” Alex pressed another quick kiss to Kara’s lips “did I hear your mothers voice?”

Kara nodded “she came over so we could finish going through that stuff from last night.”

“Is my mom up yet?”

Kara shook her head “no, but she didn’t get in until well after I went to bed.”

Alex gave a quick nod “alright, you get ready and I’ll get breakfast started.” When she stepped into the kitchen, Diana offered a bright smile “good morning.”

“Good morning to you too Alex.” She stood and came around the island to pour herself another cup of coffee “I know you heard part of our conversation, Kara might not but I do.”

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

Diana shook her head and smiled reassuringly “she fell hard and fast for you Alex and I think that finding out you were pregnant with her baby started the spark in her burning.”

“We were strangers at that point.”

“Doesn’t matter. Kara is special and for her to have brought you home that night she had to have felt something for you. A kind of cosmic pull if you will.” She took a sip of her coffee carefully monitoring the water flow of the shower “Kara has been with a few women, that I will admit but on each occasion, she has only taken them home when she has felt a very, _very_ strong connection.” She smirked at the younger brunette “and you are the first one to give her what she has desired for such a long time now.”

“Which is?”

“Love, acceptance and a family.” She placed her coffee cup in the sink “she will likely love you for the rest of her life.”

“She’s mentioned that.”

“And it’s impossibly true. Her cousin has a vault of knowledge at his finger tips and one thing that he has told me is that when their kind feel true love for the first time, it’s for life.”

“So Kryptonians mate for life?”

Diana nodded as she heard the shower shut off “if you’d like to discuss this further, we can meet.”

Alex frowned until she heard the bathroom door open “sure, I’ll contact you if I need to.”

The silence stretched around them until Kara joined them a few minutes later. “Everything alright?”

Alex nodded as she stirred the eggs around the pan, eggs she didn’t even remember breaking and mixing up “fine, we were just chatting.”

Kara kissed her temple “I gather about me given the silence I waked into.”

Diana hugged Kara “don’t worry it was nothing terribly embarrassing.”

Eliza joined them a few minutes later, interrupting the playful banter between Diana and Kara.

-alex-kara-

Alex was in the room they had designated for the baby’s room when Kara came home later that night, looking through colour swatches and making general layout plans, from what she could tell. “Hey” the blonde spoke quietly from the doorway.

Alex looked up with two colour swatches “hi” she pointed to the colour swatches “which one do you think?”

Kara entered the room and sat beside Alex on the floor “why blue, why not pink?” The look on Alex’s face could have said ‘are you fricking kidding me?’ “That’s an emphatic no to pink then.”

“I hate gender stereotypes, why do girls have to be dressed in frilly dresses and like pink?”

“Okay” Kara pointed to the pale blue swatch in Alex’s left hand “that one.” Alex nodded, sat that swatch in a pile that Kara assumed was the ‘good’ pile and then held up two more this time in purple, not game enough to question Alex again she pointed to the one in her right hand “that one.” Alex then picked up the discarded blue swatch from the good pile and held that up, Kara again chose “purple.”

“Do you have something against the colour blue? I mean that would be hypocritical of you given the colour of your super suit.”

Kara laughed and hugged her “I do not have anything against the colour blue but I confess, purple is my favourite colour.” She kissed Alex’s cheek “are we doing all four walls in purple or just one?”

Alex pointed up to the wall in front of them “I was thinking that wall could be done in a darker shade of purple.”

Kara nodded her agreement “I think that will look beautiful.”

Alex picked up a sheet of decal stickers she’d found at the baby store earlier in the day “and these could go above the crib on the darker wall.”

Kara smiled “you’ve been busy today.”

“Mom and I went shopping.” Alex said as she turned to face Kara “for the first time I was glad of that small little chunk of change that suddenly appeared in my account a few weeks ago.”

Kara dropped her eyes guiltily “it’s not mine.”

“Bull Kara, I had the cashier check, she said it came from Kara Prince.”

“Damn” Kara swore quietly “I told her to use her name not mine.”

Alex laughed at the caught look “Diana?”

Kara nodded “remember that conversation we had, the three of us, about her having plausible deniability?”

“You tried?”

“And failed, apparently.” She looked at Alex cautiously “you’re not angry?”

Alex shook her head “no. I figured it came from one of the two of you when I saw the amount but had the cashier check anyway, just in case.”

“Was it enough?”

Alex nodded “more than” she leaned forward and kissed Kara “thanks.”

“Very welcome” Kara mumbled as she stole another kiss “are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“You had lunch, right?”

“Yes Kara” Alex chuckled “Mom and I ate at a small café before heading back here.” Alex took Kara’s face in her hands and held her still “I made you a promise and I’m not in the habit of making promises I don’t intend to keep Kara.” She pulled the blonde forward “I did miss my snack though.”

-alex-kara-

“Alex?”

Alex heard her name being called from the living room but didn’t want to leave her task “baby’s room” she answered absently.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked right before she grabbed the paint brush from Alex.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Kara huffed “the fumes aren’t good for the baby.”

“The baby will be fine and I only just started, I knew you’d be home soon and could take over.” Alex smirked “I haven’t been doing it all day like I wanted to.”

Kara leaned in quickly and kissed Alex “sneaky.”

“It has to be done, we only have fourteen weeks.”

Kara nodded “I know and that time will go quickly.”

“And I’m gonna be fairly useless in another few weeks.” Kara super sped out of the room and reappeared a moment later dressed in already paint splattered clothes. Alex could see the smattering of colours and frowned “uh painting clothes?”

Kara smirked “I like to paint but packed away the studio when I took over the company, I just don’t have time.”

“How did I not know this? We’ve been together all of this time and I didn’t know that.” Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a hug “maybe you could paint something on a wall.”

“Maybe I could” Kara agreed as she pulled back “you have given me some much needed inspiration.”

Alex grinned and tipped her head up for a kiss “then maybe you need to find the time to paint.”

Kara leaned down and captured Alex’s mouth again “right now though I think you should go relax and order us some food, don’t cook tonight.” Kara smirked and looked around the room “I’ll have this done in no time.”

Alex matched Kara’s smirk “I knew you would.”

“You sneak” Kara spun Alex around “this was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“Prove it” Alex said as she walked out of the room after fleeing Kara’s hold.

A little while later Alex was collecting the food when Kara walked out of the baby’s room, splattered with purple and white paint. “Base coats are done” she commented as she strode through to the kitchen to pull down plates. “You probably shouldn’t go near the room for a week or so.”

Alex nodded “thanks for doing it.”

“No, you’re right. It had to be done and if I kept procrastinating it wouldn’t have gotten done.” She dished out the food “I’ll set the furniture up next week and maybe do a mural or something on the wall. Maybe stick those decals you bought, up too.”

“It’s starting to get real Kara.”

Kara picked up their plates and sat them on the coffee table “come here” she held out her hand to Alex and helped her sit down “everything will be fine, we will be fine.” Kara looked up as Eliza came through the door “good evening Eliza.”

“Hey Mom, have you eaten?”

Eliza nodded “I grabbed something on the way home from the lab, you ladies enjoy.” Her brow furrowed “do I smell paint?”

Alex nodded “I finally tricked Kara into painting the baby’s room.”

Eliza laughed “you have to watch her Kara, she’s sneaky like that.”

Kara nodded “as I discovered but I don’t mind.”

“Can I see?” Kara nodded and watched as Eliza disappeared down the hall and reappeared a few minutes later “it’s beautiful.”

Alex looked over at Kara and watched as her cheeks flushed at the praise “it’ll look even more beautiful when the talented artist paints a mural.”

“Artist?”

“Kara” she pointed her thumb towards the blonde “is an artist.”

The younger blonde shook her head “I’m not that talented and it might be more a few butterflies or birds than a complete mural.”

“I’m sure it will look wonderful Kara” she smiled lovingly at Kara “Alex is very lucky to have you.”

Alex nodded her agreement “yes, indeed I am.”

“Lord only knows” Eliza grinned at her daughter “Alex doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want to do and has never liked painting.” She laughed as a piece of broccoli sailed toward her head “did I never teach you to not throw food.”

Kara laughed and bonked Alex on the nose with her chopsticks “and you should eat all of your green vegetables, not throw them at your mother.”

“Yes Mom.”

Eliza turned and left the room quietly leaving Kara and Alex alone in their playful banter. “That’s another thing, what will the baby call me?”

Alex took another morsel of food from her plate in her chopsticks and took her time answering “Mama?”

Kara nodded “so that will make you Mommy obviously. I can work with that.”

“Unless there’s a Kryptonian word you want to use?”

Kara smiled at Alex’s thoughtfulness but shook her head “Mama will do.” She stood and went to her business satchel, fumbling around she found the small wad of papers and turned back to Alex. “I started the ball rolling on some legal paperwork.”

Alex frowned “you didn’t need to do that.”

Kara sighed and sat back next to Alex “you and I know the baby’s parentage, my mother and yours both know, hell even a select few at the D.E.O know but if anything happens…” she trailed off as a cringeworthy thought occurred to her “in the eyes of humanity it is impossible for a woman to get another woman pregnant and therefore I would have no rights where the baby is concerned.”

Alex read over the papers “adoption papers?”

“It would give me say over her medical decisions in the event you couldn’t. It would give me legal rights to be present in the room” she shook her head “I would legally be her mother.”

Alex looked up sharply “are you trying to take her away from me?”

“God, NO!” Kara grabbed the brunette before she could make any kind of retreat “I want legal rights to my child Alex, that’s all this is.” She pointed to a section on the papers Alex hadn’t read “this basically says that as a _couple_ you and I intend to raise this child and that I would like to legally adopt her in order for us to do so.”

“We still have a little over three months to go Kara.”

“I know and nothing will be finalised until after she is born but I needed to start.”

Alex looked closely at Kara for several tense moments before sighing “alright, I can see that you are worried about this.” She carefully folded the papers back up and put them on the coffee table in front of her “you know we could have had the D.E.O handle this.”

Kara shook her head “I want there to be no questions, this needs to be by the book Alex.”

“How did… no, on second thought I don’t want to know.”

“How did, what Alex?”

“How did Diana adopt you? I mean you had no birth certificate or legal paperwork, right?”

“She is, was an agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs and did exactly what you just proposed we do.”

“D.M.A? I thought that was all just a myth.”

“Just like most people think the D.E.O is a myth?”

Alex conceded the point with a smirk “point taken.”


	10. A Proposal?

It was two and a half weeks later that Alex finally got a look at the baby’s room, Kara standing beside her. “It’s beautiful.”

On the dark purple wall, Kara had painted butterflies and had strategically placed the decal stickers amongst them to almost make the scene look 3D, like you were seeing the field ahead of you. The crib sat against that wall. A heavy looking dresser and storage box against the short wall beside the door, the change table and accessories trolley opposite standing under the small window. The wall opposite the crib held the solid built-in wardrobe.

“Oh Kara, it’s really beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it” Kara wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her in for a side hug.

“I love it.” Alex turned to her and kissed her with an intensity that had been building between them for the past few months.

“I love you” Kara whispered into Alex’s cheek when they pulled apart.

The agent looked up at her “I love you too.” She pulled away and took Kara’s hand, leading her through into the master bedroom. “Thank God my mother has gone.”

Kara chuckled as she helped Alex lay down and joined her on the bed “she’ll be back.”

“Don’t remind me, that threat is still fresh in my mind.” Eliza had left earlier that morning with a promise to return once the baby was born “her work finally finished up.”

“She made the effort Alex.” Kara grabbed one of Alex’s feet and began to rub “she wants to be there for her grandbaby.”

Alex sighed and rested her right arm across her face “I know.”

“I don’t understand why you think that she only sees you as a burden.” She continued to rub the right foot briefly before moving onto the left “it’s clear she doesn’t.”

“I know” she repeated.

Kara chuckled slightly “let her make amends.”

“It’s just hard, you know?” She pulled her arm from her face and looked at Kara “I’ve felt like I was second best to her work most of my life Kara, that’s not easy to get over.” She giggled as Kara tickled her foot and leaned up on an elbow “don’t. Please, stop.”

“Or what?”

“Or your daughter is going to make me pee the bed.”

Kara laughed and let Alex slide off the bed and into the ensuite. “I see how it’s going to be” she called after Alex “she’ll be my daughter when she does something you don’t like.”

“And” Alex answered her as the toilet flushed “at the moment, that’s pretty much all the time.”

Kara’s phone interrupted the easy silence that fell over them as Alex returned to the bed “yes?” She listened a moment to the voice on the other end. “Alright, yes I’ll be right there.”

“Duty or work?”

Kara smirked as she super sped into her Supergirl outfit and mask “answer enough?”

“Be careful Supergirl.”

“The NCPD just needs a little backup, nothing too strenuous.”

Alex nodded “go, save the day, and then come home.”

When Kara returned a few hours later, a little worse for wear given it was only supposed to be backup, she found Alex in the living room with Chelsey’s arms around her and Harper telling a story about something that had happened that day “and then it all went to shit and J’onn had to morph into his true self just to be able to subdue it.”

Kara slipped un-noticed into the bedroom and cleaned herself up before joining the trio “hey.”

Alex smiled and shifted over a little for Kara to join her on the couch. “I got lonely” she said by way of explanation.

“And we should go” Chelsey stood “leave you guys alone.”

“No” Kara replied quickly “please stay, Alex needs her friends.”

Alex smiled up at Kara and snuggled into her side “thank you.”

Harper and Chelsey both nodded “alright, we’ll order in some food. Anything in particular?”

“Potstickers” Alex rubbed her hands together “I have a craving for potstickers.”

“Pizza” Chelsey exclaimed as Alex explained her craving.

Kara laughed “two of my favourite foods.”

Harper groaned “I seriously don’t need to lecture you all on the unhealthy aspects of pizza, do I?”

Alex smirked “just forget you’re a doctor for one night and indulge your wife and best friends.”

The doctor just grinned and pulled out her cell phone “preferences?”

They each called out their preferences. Kara pulled out her own phone and dialled the Chinese restaurant she preferred and placed the order of potstickers and a few other dishes she liked. Holding her hand over the mouthpiece, she asked “would anyone like Chinese?” at a round of negative nods, she hung up.

“How on earth are you going to eat pizza and Chinese?” Chelsey asked.

“No one has told her?” Kara asked. Harper and Alex both shook their heads “I’m an alien.”

Chelsey frowned then laughed “right and I’m Pope Francis.”

Harper guffawed “some pope you are then because you, my love, are no saint.”

Alex joined in the laughter at the look of pure indignation on Chelsey’s face but let it die out as she spoke “it’s true Chels. Kara and I didn’t get together after I got pregnant, well actually we did but Kara is the one that got me pregnant.”

“That makes no sense at all.”

Kara leaned forward and felt Alex’s hand automatically rest on her back in support “my alien biology is to blame. Somehow, and we are still very unclear on the actual details, I got Alex pregnant. That baby is genetically half mine.”

Chelsey shook her head in disbelief “I’m not sure I believe all this” then a thought popped into her mind “you came in through the window. Just a little while ago, you came in through the window.”

“And dressed as Supergirl” Kara pointed out.

“And dressed as a Superhero.” Chelsey acknowledged and then turned to Harper “you knew?”

“Alex told me, just after I confirmed she was pregnant.” She rested her hand on Chelsey’s arm “I couldn’t break patient confidentiality.”

“Plus” Alex spoke up “Kara’s status as an alien is classified.”

“I get it and I’m only slightly pissed that my best friend and wife kept this from me but I get it.”

Kara stood from the couch as a knock sounded at the penthouse door “that’s the Chinese but the pizza guy is on his way too.”

Chelsey’s eyes widened in surprise as she glanced to Alex, Alex shrugged “you get used to it.”

-alex-kara-

Kara sighed as she slipped between the sheets next to Alex. She had been called back out to the field by her detective contact at the NCPD because their prisoner had escaped. She hadn’t been pleased at the supposed incompetence shown and had enjoyed telling Detective Sawyer just how displeased she was.

The detective had pointed out that perhaps the frustration she was exhibiting had been about more than just being recalled because the prisoner escaped and Kara had begrudgingly admitted that it was getting harder to leave her partner as she progressed into her third trimester. Sawyer had grinned and congratulated the hero, being the only one that knew of Kara’s human identity.

Kara had not been able to see the look of suspicion and hurt that passed over the detective’s face when she’d let Alex’s name slip into the conversation but quickly dismissed it. There are any number of Alex’s that the detective could know.

“Hey, you’re back.”

Kara nodded into the darkness “yeah, go back to sleep.”

She heard Alex sit up “something wrong Kara?”

“No” she lied unconvincingly but sighed before giving in “do you know Detective Sawyer?”

“Maggie?”

Kara’s eyebrows sped up toward her hairline at hearing the Detectives first name fall easily from Alex’s lips. “So, you do know her.”

“Not very well” Alex admitted “Harper and Chelsey are friends of hers too. Why?”

“Just something that happened when I mentioned your first name in a conversation.”

Kara felt Alex slide closer and cuddle in as she lay back down “in the interest of full disclosure, I did kiss her. She kind of opened my eyes.”

“So, she was the friend that pointed out that you may be gay.” She felt Alex’s answering nod against her shoulder “perhaps that explains the little look of jealousy.”

“Nothing more happened, I promise Kara.” She kissed the side of Kara’s neck closest to her “she vehemently told me that we couldn’t be anything more than friends. Two nights later we lost that agent and I met you.” Alex rubbed her hand over Kara’s heart “you should feel proud.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m here with you and not just because of the baby.”

Kara smiled in the dark although Alex couldn’t see it “yes you are. Even if I am the consolation prize.”

“Don’t” Alex protested “don’t do that.”

“It’s true…”

Alex cut her off “it isn’t. These last seventeen weeks you have made me fall in love with you. You are not the consolation prize Kara, believe me.” She leaned up and found Kara’s lips in the dark “I’m here with you and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-alex-kara-

“Morning Mom” Kara greeted as she walked into the executive office the next morning.

“Hello Darling, how is Alex?”

Kara chuckled “ready for the baby to be out.” She placed her satchel down on the round table she’d been using since Diana had come back. “She’s in so much pain sometimes and I feel so helpless.”

“I read somewhere that massages help.”

“We’ve been doing that.”

“Good” Diana nodded absently as she looked back down at the document in front of her “have you considered my offer?”

“I have but I’ve just put all that work into the bedroom and I don’t think this is the right time to move.” She looked anxiously down “plus I haven’t told Alex about it.”

“The offer won’t go away. If you decide in six months or three years.”

“I appreciate it, believe me but it’s not the right time.”

Diana nodded “just think about it.” She signed the document and placed it on top of a pile “about that other thing?”

“Now that one I have considered but I know that it is way too soon for that one.”

Diana looked up and saw the look on Kara’s face, it told a different truth than the one she was speaking “you already have it picked out, don’t you?”

“I’ve already purchased it” she admitted with a blush.

The older woman stood and stopped in front of Kara “we had a conversation a few weeks ago, her and I, I may have mentioned that Kryptonians mate for life.” She grasped Kara’s shoulders “I’m sure she knows there is a possibility that it will happen.”

“I will be the epitome of patience though, it’s too soon.”

“Have you got it with you?”

Kara nodded and pulled the small velvet covered box from her satchel and opened the box. Inside lay a flat band inlaid with diamonds “I told her the night we met that if she did me one small favour I’d give her a million, in diamonds, cash or whatever she wanted.”

“Kara, it’s beautiful.”

“Do you think she’ll like it?”

“She doesn’t seem like the pointy, poke your eye out, diamond ring type Kara and I’m sure she’ll love it because it came from you.”

Kara nodded “I’m going to wait until well after the baby arrives, maybe when the newness and the emotions die down a little.” She sighed heavily “I have a feeling for the first few months, emotions will be running high.”

“They probably will” the Amazon pulled the blonde to her for a hug “you will do beautifully as a mother.”

“I had a good role model.”

Diana smiled as she pulled out of the hug “you were thirteen when you came to me, your mother had already done the hard work.”

“No” Kara shook her head “my ‘nanny’ had done the hard work. You are as much my mother as my biological one, more than in fact.” She looked up and into blue eyes, almost the same shade as hers “thanks for that by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you.”

“You are very welcome Sweetheart.”

-alex-kara-

“Hey Kara, could you come out here please?”

Kara exited the baby’s room from where she’d been setting out a few items they’d gotten at the baby shower just the day before. “Yes?” Alex turned, the black velvet box open in her hand “crap.”

“What is this?”

The blonde sighed “exactly what it looks like.”

“It’s purpose being?”

It had been two weeks since she’d shown her mother the ring, she had grown more nervous everyday carrying around the diamond ring “I was going to wait but I saw it in the shop window.”

“Your mom told me about Kryptonians.”

Kara nodded “and she was right. I know it’s too soon. Really, I do and I don’t want to scare you away with a proposal. Things are going to be tense for the next little while, so I was going to wait.”

“We’ve been together for nineteen-weeks Kara, you’re right. It is too soon.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s head dropped “I understand if you want nothing to do with me.”

“Hey” Alex stepped up to her and lifted her chin “how did you go from wanting to propose to thinking I’d want nothing to do with you?” She kissed Kara soundly “I’m only saying no for now, this is not a permanent decision. Ask me again in a year and I might say yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” She hugged Kara tightly “you are my first, give me a chance to ease into it.” Placing a kiss to the underside of Kara’s jaw, she whispered “and I love it by the way.”

“You do?”

“It’s perfect but not the right time to be thinking about spending the rest of my life with someone. The baby is a little over two months away and I’m hormonal.” She handed the box to Kara “hold onto it, you never know when it’ll come in handy.”


	11. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over some of the boring bits of a certain event in a woman's life...

|> |>

Fast Forward   
Six Weeks

|> |>

 

Alex laid on the exam table with Kara holding her hand tightly. “It’ll be okay” she whispered to the blonde as the pressure began to get uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so nervous, it’s not like you’re in labour.”

Alex chuckled “no, we still have about three weeks before that happens.”

“Hi Ladies” the doctor greeted as she stepped into the room “are we getting excited yet?” Alex laughed as Kara nodded her head “good, it’s nice to see a partner get excited at the prospect of welcoming a baby.”

“It doesn’t happen often?” Kara questioned.

“Oh, it does but most expectant fathers or second parents are usually too nervous to be excited.”

“We’ve been waiting for it to happen for a few weeks now” Alex spoke as Kara nodded.

“Okay, down to business. You have three weeks to go now Alex and I know I asked you last week and the week before that but anything eventful I should know about?”

“Only some Braxton-Hicks last night that had Kara in a bit of a panic.”

“I was not panicking, it’s just too early.”

The doctor shook her head “it is too early however the baby could survive if she was born this early. There is no reason to panic.”

“I was not panicking” Kara mumbled quietly.

The doctor chuckled “okay now I need to do another abdominal exam to check on the progress.” She carried out the exam quickly and efficiently. “All done.”

“Thanks.”

“And Kara, the Braxton-Hicks contractions will only get worse. The only time you need to start worrying is when Alex’s water breaks and there is still a few weeks before that happens.”

“Alright” Kara nodded.

“Good, I’ll see you ladies at the same time next week.”

They made their way out of the office and to the waiting car when Kara got a phone call “hello? Yes Detective, no I can be there. Will the D.E.O be attending the scene?” She listened for a long minute “no, no I’ll be there momentarily.” She hung up and turned to Alex “I’m sorry baby.”

“Go, it’s fine Kara really.”

“I’ll try not to be too long.”

-alex-kara-

It was after two am when Alex’s phone rang, Kara had been gone for over twelve hours. “Danvers?”

“Vasquez should be stepping onto the elevator to get you. Get dressed Alex.”

The booming voice of her boss had her jerking upright “tell me J’onn, is she okay?”

He huffed on the other end of the line “she’s unconscious and powerless as far as we can tell.”

“Has anyone called Wonder Woman?”

“She is my next call Alex.”

Alex jumped at the knock on the door “Vasquez is here, see you soon.” She ripped off the nightgown she had taken to wearing since it was less restrictive than her pyjama’s and dressed quickly. Moving as quickly as a heavily pregnant woman can, she flew the door open “let me just grab a few other things.”

“Hello to you too.”

“Sorry, hello Suse, how are you. Now that the pleasantries are done can you just take me to my partner?” Vasquez nodded and kept her thoughts to herself as they made their way to the D.E.O. As soon as the car stopped Alex was already making her way to the med bay. “Harps?”

“Hey baby.” Harper pulled her in for a hug “she’s alive Alex.”

“Good to know.” Alex moved out of the hug and to Kara’s side “can we have a minute?” Harper nodded and left the room “hey you. I can’t tell you how scared I was when I heard J’onn’s voice.” She sat down on the stool that was conveniently placed beside the bed. “Your mom is on her way and I’m here Kara, me and the baby. You need to wake up because your daughter and I need you to.” She grasped Kara’s limp hand “I need you Kara.”

She heard Diana’s voice amongst the silence “…solar radiation. Find a way to get it into her and she’ll heal, it’s how she gets her powers.”

Alex knew that, Kara had once told her that the sun was the only way she got her powers. “HARPER” she called out and the brunette doctor appeared “in my lab, I was working on something before I started my leave.” She stood awkwardly “I’ll need your help.”

“I’ll stay with her” Diana nodded. When Alex and Harper returned almost an hour later they both carried what looked like desk lamps. “What on Earth?”

“It’s as close to solar radiation as we’re going to get at a half past three in the morning.” Alex explained as she plugged her two lamps into the wall sockets as Harper did the same on the opposite side “I haven’t got the time to explain how they work but cross your fingers and pray to whichever God or Goddess you believe in that this works.”

“When the sun rises in a few hours we’ll come up with something better” Harper commented “for now the genius of Alex Danvers will have to do.”

Diana watched in silence as the other two women held the lamps aimed at Kara “is it safe for you to be doing that Alex?”

Alex nodded “for now.”

“You let me know if you need a break. Kara wont forgive me if I let something happen to you.”

The sun lamps worked but not to the extent Alex had hoped. When the sun rose, they moved Kara’s gurney to the biggest east facing window in the skyscraper and let her soak up the sun’s rays.

It was shortly after they’d gotten Kara set up that Alex felt a wetness on her pants leg, a wetness that felt as though it was drying. “Hey Harper” she whispered as the doctor checked on Kara again “I think I may have wet myself” she admitted, embarrassed.

“Has this happened before?” Her eyebrow quirked “have you lost complete control over your bladder at all?” Alex shook her head “okay this is going to seem strange but I’m going to need to see your pants.” Alex stood from the stool and Harper saw the wet patch she left behind and watched as some splashed to the floor “honey, that’s not urine.”

Alex gasped, panic beginning to set in “there are still three weeks, I can’t be in labour.”

“Since this baby is half Kryptonian it was all an experimental time line Alex. You are definitely in labour my friend.”

“But Kara needs to be awake Harper, she needs to be there.”

The doctor nodded in understanding “hopefully she’ll wake up soon then because babies don’t wait.” She pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Alex “do you know the OB’s number?” Alex nodded “call her and tell her the address, you’re having this baby here. I need to talk to J’onn about getting her clearance, will you be okay for a few minutes?”

Alex nodded and pushed the button to connect the call. She explained quickly that she was pretty certain she was in labour, that a stressful situation was potentially the catalyst and that the doctor should come to the D.E.O building (she didn’t call it that of course) as soon as she could.

Harper returned with J’onn in tow. “Alex, you need to go with Harper, I’ve called Wonder Woman to return and I’ll stay here with Kara until she arrives.”

Alex nodded “if she wakes, tell her immediately where I am.”

A few hours later and Alex was attempting to breathe through a contraction when Kara appeared groggily in the door way “hi honey.”

Alex groaned as the contraction died off and motioned her forward “glad you’re awake.”

Kara slumped onto the stool beside the bed that the OB had just vacated in order to check on the dilation of Alex’s cervix. “I’m okay, just human for a little while” she whispered, conscious of the other woman in the room.

“It’s okay” Alex nodded toward the doctor “she’s been read in, J’onn and Harper had to give her clearance.” She kissed Kara’s hand that was held in her own “there was no way I was leaving you here alone.”

“And I’m very glad you didn’t, I wouldn’t have wanted to miss this because of my new human pace.”

The doctor stepped up beside Alex on the other side to Kara “you’ve still got a little while to go, rest until the next contraction.” She looked at the two women carefully “knowing what I do now, thirty-seven weeks should be very safe for this little girl to make an appearance without too many complications, do you have a paediatrician all ready to go?”

“Harper’s going to do it” Alex said through a deep breath “she’s not specialised but does have some background in paediatrics. Between her and I, we should be able to muddle our way through.”

“Your Mom” Kara said quietly “she knows a little about my kind, she helped Cla… Kal-El once I think.”

“Crap” Alex said loudly “I haven’t called her.”

Harper’s laugh preceded her into the room “just as well I did. Diana sent the jet for her and they should be collecting her any minute now.”

Alex sighed in relief. “Actually” she turned back to Kara “I think it may have been my dad that helped your cousin.” She groaned as a contraction intensified “ow, oh God that hurts.”

“Remember to breath Alex” the OB coached “and don’t push.” She moved to the foot of the bed to check the dilation again “okay, won’t be too much longer, I don’t think.”

Kara soothed her as much as she could by whispering encouragement. Once the contraction settled she sat beside Alex on the bed “she’ll probably have her powers within a few minutes of the birth, be prepared.”

“But not until she gets exposed to the sun, right?”

Kara shook her head “she should have enough stored from you that she might be a little stronger than a typical newborn.” She looked over to the OB “her immune system will likely be in good working order too which means she should be safe from anything that being born early may expose her to.” She looked back to Alex “do you have any of that particular harmful substance on the premises?”

Alex frowned “I don’t know, Harps?”

“How much are we talking Kara?” Harper asked.

“Just a small shard should be enough for her, you’ll probably need it in order to take blood and do the normal newborn tests.”

“I’ll see what J’onn has stashed.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Alex rested. Kara looked up as a hand fell on her shoulder, smiled up at her mother and then looked over at the OB “how much longer?”

“A while.”

“Do I have enough time to take a shower?” Kara gave Alex a shy smile “I’d like to clean up before I get to hold my daughter and I don’t want to miss any of the important stuff.”

The OB ginned at Kara, though it went unseen “you have enough time.”

Kara nodded and without taking her eyes off of Alex said “I will be right back, I love you.”

Alex gave an answering nod. “Love you too” she ground out as another contraction hit.

When Kara returned twenty minutes later, looking a lot cleaner than she had before the shower, Harper was there, a lead lined case sitting on the table beside her. She was coaching Alex through what looked like a very intense contraction. “Okay” The OB stood at the foot of the bed “this is it, she’s crowning.”

Alex looked up at Kara as she felt the blonde’s hand fall into her own “you’re back.”

“Glad I am, I wouldn’t miss this for the world Alex.”

The OB scrubbed up and with Harpers assistance donned her cap and gloves “on the next contraction Alex, I want you to push.”

“You remember how to do that?” Kara questioned as she squeezed herself in behind Alex “just like the doula showed us.”

J’onn entered then and quickly averted his eyes “we have the equipment Doctor, where would you like it?”

“Right behind me will do.”

Kara watched quietly as they moved the delivery table, the small plastic cradle and other equipment into position behind the OB. “Will you need all of that?”

“Hopefully not” the doctor smiled reassuringly at the young couple before her “hopefully I’ll only need a few select instruments but I needed to be prepared.”

Harper nodded from beside her “most of it is precautionary Kara. Don’t worry.”

Alex interrupted them again with another groan and Kara whispered “you can do it” right before Alex began pushing.

“Good work Alex” the doctor nodded encouragingly when the contraction ended “I have the top of the head, on the next contraction we’re going to get her head out but rest for a moment.”

Alex took a deep breath and slumped back into Kara “I’m ready for this to be over already.”

“It will be soon Alex” Harper commented “you’ll be holding your little girl very soon.”

Kara kissed Alex on the temple. “You are strong” she whispered “you can do this.”

“Ah” Alex sighed as she felt another contraction start “do I push?”

The OB shook her head “this one isn’t strong enough, let’s wait until the next one, sorry.” She smiled behind her mask “I know I told you to push on that one and I’m sorry.” She glanced down at the top of the baby’s head “just breathe and relax your muscles.” The room fell into silence for a few intense moments until Alex sat forward and groaned again “yes, this one Alex. Push.”

Kara continued to whisper encouraging words and words of comfort “I know you can do this Alex.”

“Okay, ladies we have a head. Time to relax again.” Three contractions later, she instructed Alex to again push “and there’s the shoulders. You’re doing fantastically Alex.”

-alex-kara-

Almost an hour later the OB addressed Kara “would you like to cut the cord?” Kara nodded and slipped out from behind Alex. The doctor pointed to the spot “right there.” She handed the baby off to Harper who used the bulb syringe to clear the nasal passages and checked her vitals. As she was checking the baby’s lungs, the tiny little girl let everyone know that she had a set of pipes and knew how to use them.

Alex smiled in her exhausted state as Harper placed the baby in her arms then turned the smile on Kara “this is our daughter Kara.”

“And she is absolutely beautiful, just like her Mommy.” She leaned in and kissed Alex’s forehead.

“Alright” the OB interrupted “you may feel a few contractions in a moment and I want you to push, handing the baby over to Kara may be advisable.”

“It’s not a twin, is it?”

“No Sweetie” Harper reassured as she soothed Alex’s hair from her forehead “just the afterbirth.”

Alex promptly handed the baby over to Kara as she felt the first contraction “alright.”

“Good, you’re still listening to your body, push sweetie.” The OB turned quickly away and deposited the placenta in the hazardous waste bag. “That’s it. Congratulations guys.”

“So” Harper stepped up with a folder in her hands “I need this little one’s name for the paperwork.”

Kara smiled down at the baby still in her arms “Eva.”

Alex nodded, eagerly watching the baby squirm before turning to Harper briefly “Eva Jade Danvers-Prince, hyphenated.”

Kara handed the little wrapped bundle to Alex and Harper smiled down at the baby “hello little Eva, I’m your best Aunt Harper but let’s not tell Aunt Chelsey that, it’s our little secret.” Eva yawned and grabbed onto her finger “yes, she’s definitely strong.”


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks... stay tuned for Part 2 and Part 3 (possibly more), coming to a screen near you.

|> |>

Fast Forward   
Six Months

|> |>

 

“Kara Prince?”

Kara looked up at the smartly dressed man “yes?”

He held out a clip board “I need you to sign here.”

He pointed to the space and she signed “what is this?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know Ma’am, have a good day.”

Kara put her pen down on the desk and opened the envelope carefully. Pulling out the official looking letter she read it at super speed before letting out an undignified squee. “Donna” she called for her assistant “could you tell my mother that I’m leaving? And make sure you tell her that everything is okay and I’ll explain later, I have to get home.”

“Are you sure everything is okay?”

Kara waved the document envelope in her hand “I just need to see my partner.” Too impatient to wait for the car she made her way to the roof of Prince Tower and rose high above the cloud layer toward the penthouse. Entering quietly, she found Alex lounging on the couch with Eva tucked up on her chest. Slipping her phone from her satchel, she took a picture and made her way quietly to the couch. “Alex?”

“Hi” the brunette whispered sleepily.

Kara pulled out the letter and thrust it at her partner “look.”

Alex read through the letter quickly and grinned “she’s officially, legally yours.”

“Yes, she is.”

 Alex gently shifted Eva and sat up “you know, I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh oh” Kara whispered with a grin.

“You know that little black velvet box?” Kara’s eyebrow rose and her grin widened “now that Eva is officially yours, maybe I could be too.”

“You mean it?”

Alex nodded and smiled before pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s lips “make me a Princess.”

Kara laughed, over the last six months they had joked about it but she’d known Alex was beginning to warm up to the idea of being married to her. “Gladly” she smirked before capturing Alex’s lips in a kiss that spoke of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... thanks for the nice comments and thanks for not leaving hate... you guys know I appreciate it


End file.
